The Infection
by nurdgurl714
Summary: After accidentally wounding Kuwabara on a mission, Hiei begins to reevaluate his feelings for Kuwabara as he fights for his life. Rated M for language and content. Yaoi HieixBara Read and Review!
1. The Cut

"I have an important mission for you," Koenma addressed his spirit detective team.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked with no enthusiasm in his voice. There seemed to be a spike in business after years of quiet on the home front. Yusuke had been getting bored and restless, but now he was irritated; as the missions seemed to fall one after the other.

"Another…" Koenma took a deep breath and prepared for the tirade that would ensue. "…apprehension," he finished.

"It better not be the same idiots," Yusuke warned.

"Well…"

"Goddamit Koenma! This is the third freaking time!"

"How do they keep escaping?" Kurama asked.

"Well, with their dimensional abilities, we're have trouble containing them," Koenma explained.

"Hn. What you mean to say is that you're incompetent," Hiei interjected.

"I suppose you could look at it that way," Koenma admitted.

"That still doesn't explain why this fool is here," he said, acknowledging Kuwabara. Kuwabara was mostly retried form fighting and only accompanied them on occasional missions. "Babysitting one idiot is enough."

"You say something, midget?" Kuwabara countered.

Hiei glared at him. "You want to lose a limb?"

"Can you reach that high?"

"I see you two have missed each other," Yusuke observed. "But do you mind saving your reunion for later? And why _is_ Kuwabara here?" Yusuke turned his attention back to Koenma.

"Well, they have retreated into another dimension," Koenma replied. "We need Kuwabara so you can actually get to them."

"What can he do?" Yusuke asked, obviously confused.

"Idiot! That stupid sword of his can cut through dimensions," Hiei said, growing more and more impatient by the minute.

"Don't be jealous, Hiei," Kuwabara boasted.

"Hardly," Hiei snorted. "You can barely handle that power, and you're still incompetent."

"I've never seen that spirit sword cut through anything useful," Yusuke replied.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I'm the one that cut through that monster when we were fighting Sensui. And I cut the barrier to demon world, remember?"

"Didn't actually see that; I was dead, remember?"

"Boys," Koenma interrupted. "If you're done."

"Oh, yeah. So where are they, anyway?"

"In the makai."

Everyone hesitated. It was dangerous for humans to enter the demon world, even the strongest human alive was still at risk.

"Koenma, is that wise?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Kurama.

"He means you wouldn't last five minutes there," Hiei replied.

"I can take care of myself!" Kuwabara replied indignantly.

"No one implied that you couldn't," Kurama tried to sooth his bruised ego, "but the makai is a dangerous place for any human, even one as strong as you. Koenma, are you sure it's worth the risk?"

"We don't have a choice," Koenma replied. "These demons are hiding in the makai in a dimension that they created. We need Kuwabara to cut down the dimension so that you guys can apprehend them again."

"Well, I'm sick of apprehending these idiots anyway," Hiei spoke up. "The next time I see them they will be eating my katana."

"You are free to dispose of them," Koenma announced.

"If you had let us kill them to begin with, we wouldn't be in this position now," Yusuke sulked.

"Perhaps, although that is a moot point. You have your orders. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, where the hell are they hiding? I'll bet Yomi is stashing them somewhere. Sounds like something he would do."

Kurama shifted uncomfortably.

"What's the matter, fox? Don't like me talking about your best friend?"

"That comment was unnecessary, Yusuke." Yomi and Kurama had settled their differences, but Yusuke looked for a chance to slight him at any opportunity.

"Well, let's just hope it's not in his territory. You know what his favorite dish is."

"What?" Kuwabara asked. He did not travel to the makai with his three friends during the conflict between the three kings and was not aware of the main dispute between Yomi, Mukuro, and the late Raizen.

"Never mind that. And Yomi has nothing to do with it. Believe it or not, both he and Mukuro and very cooperative with the spirit world," Koenma added. "The only king I have problems with is you."

Yusuke glared at Koenma. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take it as you please."

"Listen, toddler boy-"

"Can we get on with this?" Hiei was anxious to get this over with.

"Yeah, as soon as pacifier breath tells me where the portal is."

"About twenty miles inside the border of your country."

"WHAT! They're in my territory? And you're just now telling me?"

"Yusuke, they just escaped yesterday-"

"Well, let's go, now!" Yusuke practically sprinted out of the office.

They entered the makai through a portal about two miles away from the approximate pinpoint.

"OK, now where the hell are we supposed to go from here?"

"This way," Kuwabara replied, pointing west.

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked, skeptical.

"Yes, you could be confused again. It happens often." Hiei jeered.

"You know I can sense energy better than any one of us!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Alright, but if it's the wrong direction I'm gonna sock you," Yusuke warned.

When they were within a half mile of the location Kuwabara had indicated he stopped and turned east.

"What is it?"Yusuke wanted to know.

"They're moving," Kuwabara replied. "Must know we're coming."

"Or maybe you don't know what the hell you're talking about," Hiei accused. "As incompetent as ever."

"That's not it!" Kuwabara protested.

"Kuwabara, are you sure-" Kurama started.

"Yes, I'm sure! Why are you guys doubting me like this?"

"Maybe because you don't know where you're going," Hiei replied smugly.

Kuwabara ignored him. "Urameshi," Kuwabara started. "You have to believe-"

"I gave you a chance, and you screwed it up, you've led us on a wild goose chase. All of us can handle ourselves here. We have to cover your ass and you don't even know where you are going!"

"Well neither do you! And I do know where I'm-"

"It's obvious that you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag," Hiei said.

Kuwabara normally took Hiei's comments in stride and even indulged him in their exchanges but occasionally Hiei went too far. This was one of those times.

"Well, tiny," Kuwabara said through clenched teeth, "why don't you use that extra eye on your forehead to find them, huh?"

Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "Fool, you know I-"

"Can't see through dimensions," Kuwabara finished for him. "In fact, neither of you can. I'm the only one who can so why don't you just trust me?"

"It's not that we don't trust you Kuwabara," Kurama started, "We're just concerned that you have switched directions."

"I touldja, they changed directions!" Kuwabara insisted.

"Speak for yourself, Kurama" Hiei spoke up. "I say he's incompetent and useless baggage."

Kuwabara turned on Hiei with a look that neither he, nor any of the others had seen before. It was not only anger, deep, penetrating anger and rage but hurt. He shoved Hiei hard, hard enough to cause him to lose his balance. Hiei jumped up and stuck his katana to Kuwabara's throat. "You gonna kill me?" Kuwabara dared him.

"Touch me again and I will," Hiei warned.

"Would you two knock it off?" Yusuke cut in, irritated. "We have to figure out a way to get to them."

"I just told you!" Kuwabara was practically screaming now.

"Please keep your voice down," Kurama advised. "We don't want to attract unnecessary attention, Kuwabara."

"Yeah, since I can't defend myself and all," Kuwabara replied sarcastically. "Kurama, you're just as bad as the rest of 'em, even worse, you're trying to be all nice about it. At least Urameshi and Hiei are straight up with their insults."

"Kuwabara, that's not what I meant-"

"You don't have to justify yourself to this idiot Kurama," Hiei cut in on Kurama's attempt at an apology.

"Yeah, don't bother. If you guys want to sit here then fine, I'll just go cut them down myself." Kuwabara headed off in the direction that he indicated they were travelling.

"Where the hell are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm going to catch 'em, just like I said."

"Get back here, you're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Hmphf, better off." Even before Hiei got the words out of his mouth he regretted them. In fact, he was starting to despise his entire role in this argument. Everything Kuwabara said was completely logical. He was the only one who could sense their energy through the dimension, and it was likely that they would move once they discovered that they were being followed. And the look on Kuwabara's face, he couldn't get the image out of his mind.

Yusuke whirled on him. "That's enough from you, punk."

"What? You were questioning his judgment just as much as I was," Hiei defended himself.

"But I didn't say no shit like that. That's my friend and your teammate. I know you don't have any friends but you don't have to be an asshole."

Hiei's fists clenched, his face burned and anger swirled in front of his eyes. His eyes stung with unshed tears of anger. "Fuck you, detective!"

"Hiei, Yusuke, please," Kurama interjected. "We all had a role to play in this. We need to go find Kuwabara and apologize."

"Speak for yourself." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Truth was he didn't know _how_ to apologize, or even why he felt the need to.

Yusuke was in his face. "One more word and I'm kicking your ass."

Before Hiei could reply they all felt a massive surge in energy; they recognized Kuwabara's energy signal.

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke said in bewilderment. He had never felt such a strong surge of energy.

"That's his Jigen To," Kurama replied. "This way!"

"His what?" Yusuke asked, still confused.

"His special sword you idiot!" Hiei yelled, sprinting off in the direction that Kuwabara had travelled in. Yusuke and Kurama struggled to keep up, but of course they could not.

"You go on ahead Hiei," Yusuke panted. "We'll catch up. Try to keep Kuwabara from doing something stupid!"

While they were running they felt the presence of the four demons they had been tracking.

"He's already got to them," Yusuke yelled, gulping for breath. "Shit, shit SHIT! Hurry, Hiei!"

Hiei didn't need to be told to hurry, it was in his nature.

By the time he reached the open dimension Kuwabara had already cut down two of the demons and was battling a third. The dimension that he opened was a swampy, smelly place. Kuwabara sliced through the gut of a third demon but the fourth was sneaking up on his back. Hiei drew his katana.

"Look out, you fool!"

Kuwabara turned, and was face to face with a demon that was almost twice his size, with sharp claws ready to rip his head off. Hiei swung his sword at the same time that Kuwabara lurched forward with his. Hiei ended up making a horizontal slash through the demon while Kuwabara stabbed it in the gut.

Kuwabara let out a shriek of pain. "Watch where you're swinging that thing, shorty!"

"You should be thanking me! That demon could have killed you!" Hiei shouted back.

Kuwabara was bleeding from a cut on his shoulder that traveled to his arm and his thigh; where Hiei accidently cut him while attacking the demon.

Yusuke and Kurama finally caught up. "You guys ok?" Yusuke gasped. "Kuwabara, what'd you run off for like that?" he demanded.

"Because I got tired of trying to convince you," he replied. "I knew you would come running after me."

"Whatever. What happened to your arm?" Yusuke came closer. "That looks nasty."

"Hiei cut me," Kuwabara answered.

"I saved your life!" Hiei insisted defensively. "You were no match for that demon."

"Oh really? I took down three of 'em and would have got him, too."

"You took them all out Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, amazed.

"No, _I _took down the last one, the biggest and strongest," Hiei cut in.

"And almost took Kuwabara's arm off in the process."

"Never mind that. Let me see your shoulder Kuwabara," Kurama stepped closer. "Looks like he got your leg too."

Hiei growled. "I saved that idiot's life. Next time I won't bother." He stormed off.

Kurama observed Kuwabara's wounds. Never before had they seen such a look of concern on his face.

"Can't you bandage it, or put some plants on it?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, but-" Kurama's eyebrow furrowed. He thought better of finishing that sentence.

Kurama extracted a seed from his hair. It grew into a plant with a thick stem. Kurama cut through the stem and twisted the plant, a thick green liquid oozed out.

"What is that?"Yusuke asked.

"A cross breed that contains aloe, benzocaine and an astringent."

"What?"

"Something to clean the cut and relieve the-"

"YEOW!" Kuwabara yelled. "That stings!"

"Do you have to yell?" Hiei had returned and was peering at Kuwabara's injuries; his ruby eyes masking his concern.

"It stings, Hiei. If you hadn't cut me to begin with-"

"Kuwabara, please be still while I bandage you," Kurama admonished gently. He hoped he wasn't showing his worry. The benzocaine was supposed to prevent any pain. And with Kuwabara's high spirit energy, he should have seen some preliminary healing.

Back in spirit world, Yusuke presented his report to Koenma, if you could call it that.

"Well we took care of the demons," Yusuke said matter-of-factly.

"No, _we_ took care of the demons. By the time you and Kurama got there it was over."

"Really?"Koenma was genuinely surprised, one because Kuwabara had actually helped take the demons out and two because he and Hiei hadn't killed each other.

"Well, thank you all. Kuwabara are you OK? What happened?"

"Well-" Yusuke began.

"Nothing. Just a little accident." Kuwabara cut him off.

Koenma wasn't convinced, but he decided to let it go.

"Well if there's nothing else then you all are free to go."

They all turned to leave, except Kuwabara. "Koenma, can I talk to you alone?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Kuwabara. "Sure, what is it?" Koenma perked up. He hoped that Kuwabara would reveal the nature of his injury.

"Could you all wait outside?" Koenma asked, but not asked the others.

"What do you have to say to him that you can't say in front of us?" Hiei demanded. He would rather be ratted out to his face and not behind his back.

"Not what you think, Hiei," Kuwabara replied. "I will tell you all later."

They all turned reluctantly and left.

Outside of Koenma's office, the tension in the air was thick. All three wanted to know what Kuwabara was talking to Koenma about.

"He's probably telling Koenma that I tried to kill him," Hiei spoke up, anger and bitterness seeping through his voice.

"He wouldn't do that, Hiei." Yusuke replied.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?"

"Because it's against his code. If he were going to tell on you, he would do it to your face. And he wouldn't snitch anyway. He's not like that."

"I agree," Kurama spoke up, "it was an accident, and Kuwabara is protecting you for some reason."

"I don't need his protection!" Hiei snapped. "If he hadn't stormed in there-"

They were interrupted by Kuwabara leaving the office. They were on him in a flash.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"What did you tell him?" Hiei demanded.

"Is there something we should know?" Kurama inquired.

"I'll tell ya when we leave here," he answered.

Hiei jumped in front of him. "No, you'll tell us now."

"It ain't what you think, Hiei." Kuwabara walked around him.

Hiei grabbed his arm.

"Shit! Don't touch my fucking arm!" he shouted, shoving Hiei even harder than before.

Hiei didn't even think to strike back. Something about Kuwabara seemed off. First, he never used that type of language, second, his eyes seemed glazed over and third he was hot, _very hot._

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei demanded.

"My arm hurts, and you grabbed it!"

"No, not that! You are hot, burning up for a human. And your eyes!"

Kurama walked over the Kuwabara and placed his hand on Kuwabara's forehead. "You have a fever."

"Yeah, I do feel kind of weird."

"Let's get you home so you can rest. Shouldn't have gone running off trying to be hero in the first place," Yusuke finished with a half-hearted attempt at a joke. No one missed the sound of concern in his voice.

"Enough already Urameshi. That's what I want to talk to you about." They all stepped through the portal and landed in a park near Yusuke's apartment.

"What do you mean, Kuwabara?"

"I'm quittin' the team."

_**Quit? WTF? What prompted this? And why is Hiei acting so strange? Find out next time as The Infection Progresses!**_


	2. The Fever

**Last time on **_**The Infection**_

**Our favorite Spirit Detective team receives another mission from Koenma, this time in the makai. The team humiliates Kuwabara by being a collective asshole (thanks Angelus 1889) to Kuwabara he goes after the demons himself. Hiei catches up and accidently cuts Kuwabara while cutting down a demon. After the mission, Kuwabara announces that he is leaving.**

"What did you just say?" Yusuke blinked. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I offered Koenma my resignation."

"Why?" Kurama asked, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"What did Koenma say?" Yusuke cut in before Kuwabara could address Kurama's question.

"Said he had been expecting me to resign for some time," Kuwabara started. "And that he wanted me to think it over before I made my final decision."

"And what did you say?" Hiei asked. Every turned to look at him. They puzzled over why he chose to participate in the conversation, and even more, why he cared.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" he growled.

"Why do you care?" Kuwabara asked. "According to you, I'm useless."

"Look, idiot-"

"Shut the hell up, Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Haven't you said enough today? This is all your fault!"

"No, it isn't," Kuwabara ended their little exchange. He sounded tired and sad. "Like Koenma said, I've been debating it for some time now, today just confirmed it."

"What do you mean?" Kurama didn't like where this was going. He could feel a major guilt trip approaching.

"Well today, when I tried to tell you guys what direction to go, you didn't even believe me."

"That's because you changed directions, idiot." Hiei answered. Yusuke shot him a glare.

"That's because_ they_ changed directions," Kuwabara was ready with a reply. "And before that I had to practically beg you to even consider the idea. If you honestly have that little faith in me then I do not belong on this team. And then I get myself injured-"

"That was Hiei's fault!" Yusuke protested.

"No, it wasn't," Kuwabara defended his teammate, who stood there, glued to the ground and at a loss for words. There were so many emotions swirling through his head that he was sure he was going to get dizzy any moment. Two unanswered questions kept popping up. _Why is he defending me? Why am I so concerned about him?_

"Look, it's done. You have completed most of your missions without me anyway, especially in demon world. I haven't joined you guys in months. You'll be fine without me."

"We needed you today," Kurama attempted to soothe his teammate's battered ego and his own guilty conscience. "If you weren't there then we never would have found them."

"That's not what you said earlier," Kuwabara pointed out with no malice in his voice. "Kurama, you're so smart I'm sure you would have found a way. Koenma only sent me along to make it easier."

"So you're just going to leave?" Hiei demanded. "After what you said to me that time?" Hiei couldn't forget the look of disappointment and hurt on Kuwabara's face after he told the group he was leaving. He thought that he returned because he was bored and didn't want his teammates to get killed even if they annoyed him. He hadn't realized yet that he had been hesitating, and Kuwabara's kidnapping was the catalyst he needed to make the first move.

"It's not the same."

"I fail to see the difference!" Hiei answered with more emotion than he wanted to reveal in his voice.

"You're strong, Hiei," Kuwabara explained. "And fast. The team needs you. All I seem to do is get into trouble and make extra work for you."

Hiei wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Look Kuwabara," Yusuke said, pleading with his friend. "You don't have to leave. We need you, man."

"No, you don't. 'Sides, my mind's made up. And it's not like I'll never see you, Urameshi and Kurama. And Hiei, well, it's been fun and you know where I stay if you ever want to talk-"

Hiei snorted. "What the hell would I ever talk you to about?"

Kuwabara laughed a soft, tired laugh. "I'm really going to miss that." He rose, staggering a little. Kurama tried to lend him a hand but he shook it off. "See what I mean? Se you 'round." He walked off slowly, hunched over. They all watched him leave in silence, each replaying his role in recent events in his mind.

"Maybe we should assist him home," Kurama broke the silence.

Yusuke shook his head. "He wouldn't let us."

Hiei spoke up. "Let us? Look at him! He can barely walk!"

"What's up your ass anyway? You've been getting on my fucking nerves since this morning. And if you're so concerned then why don't you go help him? This is your fault after all."

Hiei jumped up. "How the hell is this my fault, detective?"

"You cut him," Yusuke pointed out. Hiei bristled at that.

"That was unintentional." No one could miss the unsteadiness in his voice. But Yusuke was too angry to care. He felt guilty and Hiei was a perfect target for his deflected anger at himself.

"Doesn't matter, you still cut him. And what about all those wise ass comments you were making? Shit, I was about to shut you up myself."

"But you didn't," Hiei countered. "And you're supposed to be his friend. You let me insult him and you did nothing to stop it. You even added a few, did you not?"

Yusuke got in his face. "Why don't I do something about it now? I can still kick your ass."

"Hiei, Yusuke, please." Kurama interjected. "We have already lost one teammate. Can we not drop this and figure out a way to get Kuwabara to join us again?"

"Ah, ever the noble one, Kurama," Hiei said sarcastically. "As I recall he was most disappointed at you and your patronizing bullshit."

Kurama narrowed his eyes and fixed Hiei in a glare.

Hiei was unmoved. "That Youko look won't work on me, Kurama."

"Hiei-"

"Save it. I'm out of here." He flitted off .

Yusuke and Kurama sat down again on the bench.

"Kurama, how do we get him back?"

"I do not know, Yusuke. We really upset him. Even Hiei feels guilty."

Yusuke looked at him. "What? You sure?"

"Yes, that explains his behavior. He feels extremely guilty for cutting him and for insulting him before that."

"Why? He insults him all the time. Why was today different?"

"I cannot say." Kurama puzzled over it himself. Hiei was always so guarded with his emotions that he could not decipher his motivation in this situation. He doubted that Hiei knew what it meant.

Hiei was careful to maintain a far enough distance and keep his energy masked so that Kuwabara would not detect him. He followed Kuwabara home, puzzling over his own emotions. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He demanded of himself. _ He's useless. And I've never cared about him before._

He knew he was wrong on both counts. Even though Kuwabara usually lost his fights he never gave up, and never lost when it really counted. In the dark tournament they wouldn't have made it to the semi-final round if it weren't for him. And materializing a weapon with your own energy was no small feat. And he cared about Kuwabara, and all of his teammates. He was angry and guilty; and angry for being guilty. Hell, he didn't even understand guilt. Why regret something you did? It's not like you can go back and change it.

He decided to sleep in a tree near Kuwabara's house, just to be sure. _I'll leave in the morning,_ _after I make sure the baka is going to recover._ He settled down and tried to sleep. He couldn't. He was tormented constantly, his dreams haunted by images of Kuwabara's hurt and pain. Then the vision came to him. Kuwabara lying in bed, his had rolling back and forth. His body was burning hot; his mouth dry. His wounds were festering. He was reaching for something-what was it?

He didn't take time to puzzle over it. He bolted towards Kuwabara's window. As he stepped in, he could feel the heat coming off of Kuwabara's body before he touched him. Kuwabara groaned at the contact and opened his eyes. His gray eyes were normally full of whatever emotion he was feeling at the time were now glazed over and distant, unfocused.

"H-Hiei…"

"You are not well. Is your sister here?"

He shook his head slightly.

He knew he needed Kurama. He couldn't focus to send a telepathic message. "How do I get in touch with Kurama?"

With great effort, he pointed towards his cell phone. Hiei picked it up and brought it over. "I've never used this thing before."

Hiei supported Kuwabara's arm while he pushed a button. A loud, monotonous voice came spoke out. "_Please say a command."_

Hiei leaned forward to catch Kuwabara's whisper. He had to struggle to hear the words 'Call Kurama'.

"_Please say a command."_

"Call Kurama."

The phone made a buzzing sound and Kurama's voice came through. "Kuwabara?"

"No, this is Hiei."

"Hiei? What are you-"

"Never mind that. Get over here, now! And bring the detective."

"I'll call him and tell him to meet me there. He lives closer."

"Fine, but hurry!"

He turned back to Kuwabara. He was trying to talk. He leaned in.

"Wa….wa…ter…"

"You need water?"

Kuwabara nodded.

Hiei dashed to the kitchen to look for a cup. He opened every cabinet, throwing dishes everywhere, they crashed to the floor. He finally found a cup and filled it with water from the sink. When he returned upstairs, Kuwabara was struggling trying to sit up.

"No, let me help." He placed his strong arm behind Kuwabara's head and raised him up some. He held the glass to Kuwabara's lips. Kuwabara took a few sips before sitting back.

"Is that enough? Do you want more?"

"Not…now…thanks…"

"Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara turned his head slowly and fixed his glazed eyes on Hiei.

"About today, I'm…sorry."

Kuwabara gave his arm a surprisingly firm squeeze; and then he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Kuwabara? Kuwabara? Please get better, you can't leave me! I-"

"KUWABARA!" He heard Yusuke's voice boom out and the door slam. "KUWABARA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Up here, fool!" Hiei called out. "And keep it down!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who found him!"

"I thought you would have bolted after you called Kurama."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Never mind! Where is he?"

"In here." Hiei led Yusuke into Kuwabara's room. Yusuke peered over him, and bent down to touch him.

He snatched his hand back. "GODDAMNIT! HE'S FREAKING BURNING UP! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL AN AMBULANCE?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"THE EMER- NEVER MIND! WHERE'S THE FREAKING PHONE?"

"Yusuke!" They both turned to see Kurama in the doorway. "Why are you shouting?"

"He should have called the ambulance!"

"He's probably never used a phone before."

"He called you! Why didn't he call me?"

"Yusuke, please," he walked over to Kuwabara and put his palm to his head. His brow furrowed in worry. "Yusuke, get some ice. Hiei, help me get Kuwabara to my car."

"Why not call the-"

"By the time the fools get here we could already be at the hospital. And you're wasting time!" Hiei retorted in exasperation. He wished he had never asked Kurama to bring him. All he was doing is getting in the way.

Yusuke raced down the steps and retrieved a towel. He filled it with ice cubes and knotted it at the top. Kurama and Hiei were making their way downstairs with Kuwabara.

"Hurry up! Let's go!" Yusuke was almost screaming.

"Stop screaming! And get the damn door!" Hiei yelled.

In the car they finally peeped at Kuwabara's wounds while desperately trying to cool him down with the ice packs.

"Shit!" Yusuke exclaimed. "What the fuck!"

The wound hadn't even begun to get better. It was now foamy and green with a pungent smell. The area around the wound was turning black.

"It's infected," Kurama concluded.

"Shit! Your plants couldn't heal it?"

"I was afraid this might happen."

"What are you talking about, fox?" Hiei inquired.

"He has probably been infected with some kind of bacteria."

"So they can give him an antibiotic right?"

"What the hell's an antibiotic?" Hiei interjected.

"A pill that kills germs," Kurama answered. "I don't know Yusuke. He probably got this infection in the makai. And he's human. As demons, the germs are harmless to us but can be-" Kurama abruptly cut his sentence off.

"Be what?" Hiei prompted.

"Unpredictable in a human."

"But Kuwabara's strong," Yusuke insisted. "He can fight this."

"He is fighting it," Kurama reassured Yusuke. "That's why he's so feverish. We can only hope for the best."

So they all hoped. But no one hoped harder than Hiei; another foreign emotion to him. Things never worked out, why waste time thinking that they would? But they had to. He couldn't lose Kuwabara, _his _Kuwabara. He would _not_ let him go. The forcefulness of these thoughts surprised him. He never formed these kind of attachments, Kurama was the closest thing he had to a friend. The detective was a friend too, sort of. He knew the detective was pissed at him right now and might attack him at any second, but he didn't care. He wasn't afraid of the detective; he was afraid of losing Kuwabara. The thought of losing him created a searing pain and intense burning in his chest. He didn't understand it. Kurama snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hiei, we're here." Yusuke jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. "Look, Hiei I know you're worried about Kuwabara," he paused, waiting for Hiei to deny the statement. When he didn't, he continued. "We are at a hospital now, and sometimes things don't go as fast as you might want them too. We might have to do a lot of waiting. Please let me speak for the group and please don't get angry and lose your temper. We may be asked to leave."

Hiei snorted, "As if they could make us."

Kurama sighed and a worried furrow creased his brow. "See, that's the kind of attitude we don't need today, Kuwabara needs us-"

"You don't have to worry about me losing control," Hiei interjected, cutting him off. "But you should be having this conversation with the detective, he's the hysterical one. I'm not some wild animal, Kurama." Hiei was extremely annoyed with Kurama's patronizing tone. Had he always been this way and he had failed to notice?

"That's not what I meant-"

"That _exactly _what you meant, Kurama. And like I said, you should be more worried about the detective. He has more difficulty with his temper than any of us."

"Yusuke will be-"

He was cut off by Yusuke's frantic yelling. He was practically dragging a nurse with him and two orderlies followed with a stretcher.

"Right here!" he was shouting. "Get him into the hospital NOW!" he barked.

"Sir, please," the nurse struggled to twist out of his painful grip.

"Yusuke," Kurama said calmly "let her go."

Yusuke shot Kurama a glare "I'll let her go as soon as she does what I say!"

"Yusuke-"

"Let her go, idiot! You're going to rip her arm off!" Hiei snapped

Realization hit Yusuke in the face as he realized just how hard he was gripping her. He apparently didn't know his own strength. He let her go.

She stumbled, rubbing her arm which was already forming a deep purple bruise. Yusuke's eyes widened with guilt.

"Look, sorry about that-"

"Don't ever touch me again!" she screamed, slapping him across the face. "Now move!"

The orderlies had Kuwabara on the stretcher. The all followed him inside where they led him down the hall past an overcrowded waiting room into a small examination room. They were greeted by a short nurse, probably no taller than Hiei with long black hair and warm blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm nurse Aoi," she greeted them. "I will be taking care of your friend today. Can you tell me what happened?"

They all looked to Kurama, who was the self-elected spokesman of the group. "He cut himself in an accident," Kurama explained. "And now it's infected and he has a fever."

"I see," she said, feeling his forehead. She jerked her hand back, but she maintained her calm expression. "Can you tell me how this accident happened?"

"Does it matter?" Hiei snapped.

"Well, if I know how it happened we could determine a best method of treatment with the doctors, she explained. She stuck a thermometer in his mouth. She nearly dropped the thermometer at the reading.

"What? What is it?" Hiei heard himself asking, in a voice he didn't recognize.

"Sirs, we need you to wait outside," she advised.

"No!" Yusuke and Hiei cried in unison.

"Please," she said calmly, "this is serious." She stepped around them and pressed a blue button. They heard a buzzing sound and saw a blue light flashing. She picked up some sort of mouthpiece.

"Code blue room one thirty-seven, code blue room one thirty-seven." She spoke loud and clear into the microphone. They heard the thundering of feet and voices. A doctor got there first, followed by two more nurses. "What is it, nurse Aoi?"

"Doctor, his temperature." The doctor read the thermometer, and his eyebrows raised in alarm. "We need a tub of ice and fluids, stat!" An army of attendants rushed to follow his orders. Hiei let out a breath of satisfaction.

The nurse stepped out of the examination room to join Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama, who had been herded out of the room by the stampede of medical staff.

"What is his temperature?" Kurama asked, his concern growing.

"Are you the next of kin?" She asked.

"No, we're his…friends," Yusuke spoke up.

"I'm not supposed to discuss it with you-"

"Why the hell not?" Hiei demanded. "We brought him here."

"Hiei!" Kurama hissed.

"No, it's ok," she reassured Kurama. "I understand you're worried. But hospital policy dictates that we only discuss the case with family or others authorized to do so," she explained. "But I will say this," she ushered them into a corner and whispered. "You did the right thing by bringing him here. His temperature is one hundred and six."

"WHAT!" Yusuke shrieked.

Kurama gasped. Hiei didn't think this was very hot but apparently it was, and if Kurama was worried then he was too.

"We will work on getting his fever down, but I suggest you get his family down here as soon as possible. We cannot treat them without their consent; and the doctor saw his cuts. He refuses to treat him unless you tell him how this happened."

_**Oh, dear! Hang in there, Kuwabara! And what will happen when the nature of his injuries are revealed? Is there any hope? Find out as The Infection Progresses!**_


	3. Quarantine

**Last time on **_**The Infection**_

**Kuwabara explains his reasons for leaving. Everyone takes it hard, but no one harder than Hiei. After squabbling with Kurama and Yusuke, Hiei decides to secretly follow Kuwabara home and sleep in a tree outside his house. He has a bad premonition and goes in to check on him. After contacting Kurama and Yusuke they take him to the hospital, but the hospital has questions.**

"Why is it so important that you know?" Kurama asked, although he knew the answer. He needed to buy some time so that he could come up with a plausible explanation.

"I would suggest that you not try to buy time to come up with a lie," she responded. "The doctor already has his suspicions. Depending on how you answer these three questions I ask you will determine our next course of action."

"And just what the hell does that mean?" Hiei asked, stepping closer and glaring at the nurse.

She met his gaze without the least bit of intimidation. "Look, I know you want your friend treated. But we have a responsibility to protect all the patients here, including your friend."

"Look lady," Yusuke said between clenched teeth. "I don't give a damn about the other patients here. You _will _treat Kuwabara or-"

"Threatening me or the hospital will not get you want you want." Aoi replied levelly. "I know you're worried, but I will tell you like I tell any other patient's family. You acting in this manner will only delay his treatment, and I am sure you must know that his life is in danger. We do not have time for this. You will answer these three questions for me."

"All right," Kurama said, defeated.

"Question one: Is Kuwabara a demon?"

"What makes you think-" Kurama started.

"No, he isn't," Hiei replied, cutting off Kurama's stalling.

"Hiei, I will speak-"

"But you are _not _speaking. You are stalling, and we don't have time for this bullshit! Nurse, direct any questions you have towards me." Hiei answered decisively. Kurama was at a loss for words.

"Question two: Have you been to demon world within the past week? If so when?"

"That's two questions," Kurama pointed out.

"Yes and today," Hiei answered, shooting Kurama a glare. "You are becoming more and more useless."

"Question three: Did he get this infection in the demon world?"

"Hiei, don't answer that-"

"You've just answered that question for her idiot," Hiei said. "But I will confirm it. Yes, he did."

"Damnit, Hiei!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Thank you, Hiei" the nurse replied gratefully.

"Will they treat him or not?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know. The hospital administrators have to OK it and they have to find staff willing. "

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"It means that most people don't want to risk their lives fighting a foreign infection," she answered frankly.

"Fair enough," Kurama spoke up.

Yusuke rounded on him. "What the fuck are you talking about, Kurama?"

"You have to look at it from their point of view," Kurama replied objectively. "Demons invoke fear in the population. Kuwabara's life is at risk, and he is arguably the strongest human-"

"He _is _the strongest human alive," Hiei corrected him.

Kurama didn't take the time to puzzle over Hiei's defense of their comrade. Hiei's motivations were now crystal clear. "Of course Hiei," he continued. "He is the strongest human alive, and he is fighting for his life. Any normal human wouldn't stand a chance if they are accidentally infected."

"This is fucking ridiculous," Yusuke said. "They deal with deadly diseases all the time. Don't they take a special oath to help all sick people?"

"Yes, but this is a special case," she explained. "There are a few exceptions to the rule. This is one of them."

"Are you willing?' Hiei asked.

"Yes," she replied without hesitation. "But I may be the only one."

They turned to see a crowd of medical staff in the distance, whispering to each other. Hiei growled in annoyance.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" Yusuke barked. "Either make yourselves useful or get lost!"

They all scrambled down the hall.

"Nurse," the doctor called.

"I'll be right back," she promised. "In the meantime, get in touch with his family." She scooted off to see what the doctor wanted.

Kurama turned to Hiei, his irritation smoldering. "Hiei, I told you that I would speak for the group."

"You are not speaking, you are stalling, like you always do, buying time so you can figure out a plan. We don't have time for that now." Kurama went to speak but Hiei would not be interrupted. "You are a strategist, but that will not help us here. We have to be decisive, and fast, something you are not good at. Kuwabara is dying in there-"

"No thanks to you," Yusuke spoke up. "But I agree with Hiei."

Kurama turned to look at Yusuke, his ego bruised and obviously stung that Yusuke wasn't taking his side.

"Yusuke?" he questioned.

"Look, fox, it's nothing personal but you aren't really helping. I'm with Hiei on this."

Kurama looked hurt, very hurt for some reason. _Why is he taking the detective's statements so personally?_ Hiei wondered, but decided to put it out of his mind for the time being.

"Look fox, could you sulk some other time? We need to get in touch with his sister. I don't know how to use this thing." Hiei pulled Kuwabara's cell phone out of his pocket. He figured it might come in handy, so he brought it along.

"Hiei, you're a genius!" Yusuke exclaimed, taking the phone and flipping through the contacts for Shizuru's number.

"Hello, Shizuru…he's in the hospital…yeah, that one…get down here. They don't really want to tell us anything…"

Nurse Aoi had returned. "That's his sister on the phone." Hiei informed her.

"Good! May I speak with her?"

"Hold on Shizuru," Yusuke handed her the phone. She walked off out of their hearing.

When she returned, she handed the phone to Yusuke, who in turn handed it to Hiei. "You brought it," he explained. "And I might lose it." The nurse gave an approving nod, noticed only by Hiei.

"Well Shizuru gave me permission to discuss his case with you in her absence. She said Hiei is in charge and Yusuke she told me to tell you that she would bash your head in if you did something stupid."

"Did she say why she left Hiei in charge?" Kurama's ego was in pieces now. He was not used to not being in control of the situation. Everyone always looked to him for answers.

"I told her that Hiei answered all my questions. And she did share her reasons with me but said she would explain them when she got here. Now I have good news and bad news. I will start with the good news."

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

Both Yusuke and Kurama were surprised. They expected him to demand to hear the bad news first.

"The hospital has agreed to let him stay. They will try to treat him."

"What's the bad news?" He asked, bracing himself.

"They're going to quarantine him. And no doctor here will treat him directly. They have contacted a doctor at a hospital in Okinawa who has agreed to come."

"What!" Yusuke shouted. "All the way over there?"

"How far is it?" Hiei asked.

"Almost a thousand miles," Kurama answered but hastened to add "but only a few hours by plane," when he saw the look on Hiei's face.

"When will he be here?" Kurama asked.

"Tonight. Look, I have to move him. We'll talk later."

"We'll help you," Yusuke offered.

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry, hospital policy. I will be fine." She handed Hiei a map. "This is where the quarantine facility is. You may want to move your car around there."

Hiei handed the map to Kurama without even looking at it. Kurama studied the map. "This is pretty far. How long will it take you to get there?"

"Ten minutes using the tunnel we have. But you can't take it. I will meet you there. And read this," she handed them a pamphlet. "These are the rules governing quarantined patients and their visitors," she stated.

In the car, Kurama drove and Yusuke read the pamphlet.

"Visiting hours are from nine to seven. All visitors must take a decontamination shower upon entering and exiting the facility. Visitors will not be allowed direct contact with the patients, but may speak with them on the communication phones. No overnight guests permitted. Meals are not provided for visitors…"

Yusuke wasn't impressed with the quarantine facility. "It looks like a freaking prison."

"Well essentially, Yusuke it is," Kurama replied. "Just like prison, the Kuwabara is considered a danger to the public and being isolated from society."

"You don't have to make it sound so gloomy, Kurama."

"It is, you fool!" Hiei snapped.

Yusuke glared at him. "Look, just because I said you should be in charge doesn't mean you're off the hook. This is still your fault."

Hiei glared back. "If _we_ hadn't insulted him then he wouldn't have run off. And I wouldn't have had to go after him because you two are too slow. And then yes, I wouldn't have cut him. There is plenty of blame to go around. I have accepted my part. Maybe it's time for you to do the same. If you want to fight me after this is all over then fine. I will, _after_ this is over and Kazuma is cured then I'll be glad to fight you. Until then, if you don't have anything useful to say then shut the hell up!"

They both stared at him in awe. "What?" he demanded.

"Now I see why you are in charge, Hiei." Kurama said, admiringly.

"I've never heard anyone call Kuwabara by his first name except his sister and your sister," Yusuke replied. Hiei bristled, like he always did when someone mentioned Yukina.

"So, what?"

An orderly met them at the door. He had to be at least the age of Genkai when she died.

"Welcome gentlemen. If you would go take a decontamination shower and put these on." He handed each of them a pair of orange scrubs with matching plastic shoes.

Yusuke started in immediately. "Seriously? We have to wear this? Why orange, and what's the deal with these shoes? And what's an ojiichan like you doing here? This is the last place for an old person-"

"Shut up and let him answer!" Hiei finally spoke up.

"Well yes, you do have to wear it. And they're orange so you won't be confused with hospital staff. Plastic is more sanitary, it keeps germs off . In fact, the patient's room is almost entirely made of plastic. Looks like a plastic jail cell." They all bristled, but the orderly didn't seem to notice. " And if that stuff from the war didn't kill me then this certainly won't. And you die when it's your time to die, anyway. Those cowards up there oughta know that. Shame on 'em all!"

"You were in the war?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep, a medic. And some of the stuff I saw let me tell you! But go on and take the shower. That young fella should be here when ya' get out. His sister's showerin' up now."

"Shuzuru's already here?" Kurama inquired.

"Yeah, pretty young thing too," he chuckled. "And hot as a fireball."

Hiei was already heading for the shower. "Hiei did you hear? Shizuru's-"

"Yes, I heard. There was no need to ask again, the man just said it. Now get to the shower! Ask questions later."

"Boy, he's a pistol," the old orderly commented.

"He's gonna meet my pistol if he keeps it up," Yusuke muttered.

The shower room smelled of bleach. Kurama winced, his fox nose was sensitive. More rules in the shower, posted on a big black and yellow sign. "Rules for decontamination shower: Wash all hair, skin, and body crevices and feet. Use brushes to clean hands and under nails. Place all used brushes and other items in the chute. Important: When you leave, press the red button on the wall. This will clean the shower room in your absence."

Hiei's first thought was to rush through, but he wanted to be sure he was clean and germ free. They needed to be especially careful since they had visited the makai was well. He didn't want to re-infect Kazuma when he recovered. There he was, using his first name again, if only in his thoughts. What brought this on? He once heard Kuwabara say that he only allows certain people to call him by his first name. He wondered if Kuwabara would let him. He had been wondering a lot of things lately, like why he was even here. Or why he was taking over the situation, or why he followed Kuwabara home, or came in his house, or cared what he thought, or why Kuwabara had defended him to the others, or why Kuwabara didn't tell Koenma what happened or why, why, why….

_Why? _He hated that word. It always demanded an explanation, or justification for your actions. Hiei had never felt compelled to explain or justify his actions or motives to anyone, but he found himself wanting to explain himself to Kuwabara. He wanted to tell him why he insulted him all the time, and why he had attacked that demon to begin with, and why he had followed him home. It was all for the same reason. The reason he had refused to believe, and buried deep down inside himself. He wanted the reason to go away, but at the same time he didn't want it to go away. Why? He was afraid of the reason, but wanted to face his fear and get over it so that he could…

Do what? Enjoy life? Ha, fat chance of that happening. He had already accepted his fate of loneliness and isolation. Sure, he had Kurama as a friend but he had become distant and distracted lately. Hiei suspected he was involved with someone. If so, he could expect to see less and less of Kurama. Oh well, it didn't matter. All that mattered now was Kuwabara. He had to get better. If he didn't that searing, burning pain in his chest would return and he couldn't bear it…

"Hiei! What are you doing in there? Did you drown? Hurry up!" Yusuke was yelling.

Hiei shut off the shower and followed the directions. He found that the scrubs were actually comfortable and fitted him well. Not so for the others, Yusuke's scrubs hung off of him and Kurama's pants were too short for his long legs. "Don't you look cute," Yusuke snorted, noticing that his pants fit perfectly.

"Shut up, fool. Where's Kazuma's sister?" Hiei's using of Kuwabara's first name again earned a giggle from both Yusuke and Kurama.

"Hiei!" Shizuru ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Hiei's first instinct was to shove her off but he didn't. She was close to Kazuma; being close to her made him feel closer to Kuwabara.

Yusuke's and Kurama's mouths dropped open. Only once before had they saw her show so much emotion, that was when Kuwabara was 'killed' by Toguro. They were not privy to the Sakyo incident.

"You saved Kazuma's life," she burst out. Yusuke went to speak but shut his mouth when Kurama nudged him sharply. "Yes, I know you cut him, Kazuma told me. But he said it was an accident. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt Kazuma. He told me you followed him home. I wasn't going to go to work but he insisted, and when I left I knew you were in a tree nearby. I knew if something happened you would be there. You found him didn't you?"

"Yes." So now they knew. His actions and feelings were open, like a book for everyone to see. He felt exposed and vulnerable. He swallowed the feeling of nausea that all these emotions were invoking.

"Was he unconscious?" Aoi had joined them. She had a chart and was scribbling furiously.

"No. He helped me call Kurama and asked for water. After he drank the water he passed out."

"It's a good thing you were there. He's still severely dehydrated. I have him on fluids now."

"What about the fever?" Hiei wanted to know. Yusuke and Kurama were still reeling from all of his recent behavior and concern but Shizuru acted as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"It's down to one hundred and three; still high, but manageable. But it will go back up as the infection progresses."

"What about…" Hiei struggled to remember the medicine Yusuke mentioned earlier.

"Antibiotics," Kurama chimed in, jogging his memory.

"Well, I have given him the cocktail that the doctor prescribed-"

"You gave him alcohol?" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Hiei and Shizuru spoke at the same time.

"Certainly not. This cocktail is a combination of several different powerful antibiotics. But I have to be honest, it probably will not help," the nurse explained.

"Way to be optimistic," Yusuke complained.

"Look, I'm just trying to be honest. This is a foreign bacteria and we have never seen anything like it. It has unique characteristics that even our most powerful antibiotics may not be able to treat. But I have another bit of bad news."

"What now?" Hiei asked. They all braced themselves for the worst; as did the nurse.

"The hospital is demanding two million yen upfront."

_**Sh-t! That's a lotta dough! Where are they going to get that kind of money from? Is someone going to get hurt? Will Kuwabara make it? Find out as The Infection progresses!**_

**P.S. Way to go Hiei! Speak for your man!**


	4. The Copay

**Last time on **_**The Infection**_

**Sensing his potential mate in danger, Hiei rushes into action; arresting the group spokesman position from Kurama. The hospital agrees to treat Kuwabara but he has been quarantined. Shizuru arrived, thanking Hiei for saving her brother's life. The hospital is now demanding two million Yen ($24,464.69) in order to continue treatment.**

They all stared at her in shock.

Yusuke spoke up first. "What the fuck? Cash up front? They can't do that shit!"

"This is a private hospital," Aoi explained. "They can by law demand payment anytime they see fit. Treating Kuwabara is a huge investment for them. They have to pay for the doctor to fly here, to run the facility and the medicine alone-"

"We don't have that kind of money," Shizuru cut her off. "So what will they do if we can't come up with it?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Look, I'm sorry; I can only do what they tell me to."

"This is fucking extortion!" Yusuke spat.

Hiei remained quiet. "Hiei? What do you think about all of this?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn." The truth is he didn't know what to think. His mind went totally blank.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"If we come up with the money," Kurama spoke up. "We want it in writing that they will not demand further payment until he has been properly treated," he concluded.

"I'll relay the message-"

"You'll do more than that. If they try to pull anything like that again they will all regret it. That is my personal guarantee. I have been compliant so far because we want Kazuma treated. If they were going to pull this _kuso_ then they should have told us before they agreed to treat him," Hiei had finally spoken on the issue. His sounded calm, deadly calm. A collective chill ran through everyone present.

"W-what should I tell them?" She asked, looking from Hiei to Shizuru.

"Exactly what Kurama said," Hiei decided. "And that they better not try that shit again. When do they want the money?"

"By tomorrow morning," she stated.

"It will be done. Now please relay our message," Kurama urged.

"Right away." She ran to the phone

Yusuke turned to the group. "What the hell was that about?"

"They're playing games, just like you said. If they really weren't going to treat him, then they wouldn't have been so quick to find a doctor brave enough to care for him, or transfer him here," Hiei answered.

"Very astute, Hiei. Treating Kuwabara successfully will raise the prestige of this hospital. They will be able to raise their fees and have precedence on funding and recruiting the best doctors here. That's why they agreed to treat him. But it is an expensive endeavor, and as Aoi affirmed this is a private hospital and they have the right to charge as they see fit.

"But patients also have rights. When they agreed to treat Kuwabara, they, in effect made an oral contract with us. They must realize that as well. They are preying on our vulnerability and desperation, assuming that we will comply with all their demands, lest Kuwabara be thrown out on the street."

"Is there a chance that they will do that?" Shizuru asked.

"Hard to say. If they release Kuwabara without treating him they are putting the public at great risk. The government will not take that lightly. If there is an outbreak of infection the hospital may be held liable."

"So they have to keep him," Yusuke said. "That's a relief."

"Not necessarily, Yusuke. The hospital could claim that they could not afford to keep Kuwabara and do not have adequate facilities to contain him."

"How do you know all of this?" Yusuke asked.

"A similar situation occurred with my mother," Kurama explained. "She was in and out of the hospital for years. Her insurance sent notice that they would not be covering any more bills. That was about six months before I met you, Yusuke. I liquidated many of the investments my father left and obtained money but the hospital demanded further payment. I did research and found out that they may have been violating my mother's rights to treatment. They agreed to treat her for a short while, but time was running out; another reason why I needed the mirror."

"Kurama, I had no idea-"

"It is past." Kurama's tone indicated that he had revealed more than he had ever planned and was now closing the discussion.

"Well, I don't have that kind of money," Shizuru said. "What am I going to do?"

"Koenma," was Hiei's answer.

"I agree," Kurama said.

"Yeah, the little toddler's got dough," Yusuke chimed in. "And he owes me. Not once has he ever paid me for a mission."

"I don't recall that being part of the agreement." Koenma appeared with a 'pop'. They all jumped.

"Geez! Don't scare us like that!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"So, are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"I am sure that you know already," Yusuke said.

"I would like to hear your explanation," Koenma replied.

"Fine. I accidentally wounded Kuwabara on the mission with my Katana. He picked us some kind of bacteria from the makai and now his wounds are infected and he's ill. The hospital shut him up here and is demanding some ridiculous amount of money to continue treatment. The end." Hiei's explanation was brief and to the point.

"I see," Koenma replied, rubbing his chin.

"Now see this: make with the cash so we can get this over with, pacifier breath." That was Yusuke speaking.

"Why did you not mention this before?" Koenma wanted to know.

"That was Kazuma's choice," Hiei answered. "Kurama tried to treat it with his plants. We didn't realize that he had a fever until after he left your office."

Koenma raised his eyebrow at hearing Hiei use Kuwabara's first name. "But someone still should have mentioned it."

"Can you help us Koenma?" Shizuru asked.

"I don't know-"

"Oh, come off it Koenma," Yusuke interjected. "You're a freaking god. You got the money."

"Yusuke, money doesn't just appear out of thin air-"

"Listen to me very carefully Koenma," Hiei said through clenched teeth. "The way I see it, this is all _your_ fault. You sent Kuwabara on this mission, knowing it was extremely dangerous with him being human. Now you have two choices: either give us the money or watch me reduce this hospital _and _the entire reikai to fucking cinders."

Koenma glared at Hiei. "Would you really go that far, knowing the consequences?"

"_Try me_. See how far I would go." His dragon was sizzling underneath the bandages. A mysterious breeze had materialized from nowhere. Hiei was beginning to emit a dangerous black ki. This was becoming a precarious situation.

"Koenma, this is not the time to call his bluff. I assure you that Hiei does not issue threats lightly," Kurama warned.

"I see. However, we will deal with this situation later; I do not like being threatened. I will send Botan with the money in a few hours-"

"_One _hour," Hiei advised. "And one hour only."

Koenma disappeared with a 'pop'.

"There's the Hiei I know," Yusuke said. "Well put, shorty."

"Hiei, there may be consequences for threatening Koenma," Kurama admonished gently.

"Damn the consequences. He can get the money. He just needed the proper motivation." Hiei didn't care about the consequences. All he cared about is Kuwabara getting better. If Kuwabara died, then consequences be damned; someone was going to pay. If Kazuma pulled through then he would face whatever judgment Koenma saw fit to render. He had done it before; he would gladly do it again to save his beloved.

"Nah, the toddler gets threatened by me all the time," Yusuke piped up. "He knows we're just worried about Kuwabara. And it is kind of his fault. We did tell him not to let Kuwabara come. He just needed someone to light a fire under his ass…literally." Yusuke ended with a laugh.

"I'll light a fire under his ass and this hospital if he or that blue-haired ditz is not back here in fifty-seven minutes," Hiei promised.

"So you have already stated, Hiei" Kurama replied. "I am sure he knows you mean business. Nurse Aoi is returning," he indicated, looking past Hiei. "I wonder what the hospital's response is."

"I know what it better be," Hiei growled.

"The hospital has agreed to your terms," she stated. "They are preparing the agreement. I will go get it as soon as it is ready. Are you going to be able to come up with the money?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes," Kurama replied. "It will be here shortly. But we will not make payment until we receive the written agreement."

"Of course," she answered.

Hiei broke off from the group to be alone for a while. Being around this many people for so long was beginning to grate on his nerves. He wanted to be alone to his thoughts and sort out his feelings for Kuwabara. It was like he was himself, but not himself. Since when was he so emotional, so calm, so proactive? And he had threatened Koenma without a second thought. He didn't care, he was doing it for Kazuma, _his _Kazuma. The others had not been surprised by his threat at all. Bullying and cajoling to get what he wanted was in his nature. Whenever he thought of Kuwabara; a flood of emotions washed through him, but they all seemed to have one source; as if they were the same feeling. The mixed feeling; that made him feel warm when he thought of being next to Kazuma, excited when he thought of kissing him, relaxed when he thought of laying next to him, anxious when he thought of his suffering and pain and fearful when he thought of losing him. He was ready and willing to challenge anyone who questioned his motives when it came to Kuwabara. The only one that seemed to understand was Shizuru. Why was that? Did she know something that he didn't?

He walked around and stood up against the wall. There were no windows here; this place was so fucking dreary. He was getting anxious and stir crazy. He closed his eyes and pictured Kazuma in front of him, his warm grey eyes comforting him. He concentrated. He could feel his energy, faint but still there, willful and defiant, determined to beat the preset odds that most everyone believed would be his fate. He always did.

_Kazuma, _Hiei thought, _you have to get well, you are strong, and you can fight this._

_Yeah, I know, shorty. I'm just tired, and I ache all over. _Hiei's eyes snapped open. That was Kazuma's voice!

_Kuwabara?_ he thought.

_Call me Kazuma; I like it when you say my first name._

Hiei still couldn't believe it. _You can hear me?_

_Duh, shorty._

_Kazuma! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! You have to get well!_

_You already said that, shorty._

_I don't know if this is really you, but if it is then I will be…waiting for you when you get well._

_You better wait for me. Tell Shizuru not to worry, that I am OK and you will take care of me. I know you followed me home and slept outside my window, Hiei. I was scared for a little bit but then you came, and I knew you would not let me…_

_No! Don't say it! Just get better, baka!_

_Love you too, Hiei._

Hiei's knees buckled underneath him. He slid down the wall, his eyes shut tight. Did he just say it? No, it couldn't have been. It was all in his mind. No one had ever said that to him. _No one_ loved him. He was the wretch, the abomination, the _Imiko._ Unwanted from birth, thrown away like trash. How could someone love him?

"Kazuma does."

Hiei looked up, startled out of his thoughts. Shizuru was standing over him.

"What did you say?"

"I said Kazuma loves-"

"No, stop." What the hell was going on? Was she reading his thoughts?

"Look, I know you were talking to Kazuma just now. I could tell by your expression. Is he ok? What did he say?"

"He said not to worry and that I would…would…" Hiei broke off. It sounded too ridiculous to repeat. It was just an imaginary conversation in his head. His deepest desires playing a cruel trick on him.

"Take care of him?" She finished for him.

He stared at her. "How did you-"

"Kazuma and I have had many conversations about you."

"About me? What did he say?" Hiei's heart was beating rapidly. Could it possibly be true?

"I can't say. He has to tell you himself. But I know you didn't imagine the conversation in your head. And you really did save his life."

"But I cut him," he stared at the floor. He couldn't meet her eyes.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Look. It was an accident. He knows you didn't mean it. He has been defending you this whole time. He doesn't want you to feel guilty, Hiei."

"I shouldn't have insulted him-"

"If that's a crime we're all guilty. Don't focus on what you should or shouldn't have done. It's in the past. Look to the future. And I see a future with you in it."

For some reason, a wave of elation and relief washed over him. He had never felt such an emotion.

Shizuru chuckled. "If you could see your face right now. I've never seen you…smile."

Hiei turned away, his cheeks burning. "Nonsense."

Shizuru chuckled again. "You know we probably won't get along this well after he recovers right? Kazuma says we're a lot alike."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Does he now?"

"BOTAN! IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Yusuke obviously had forgotten that they were in a hospital. Hiei and Shizuru rushed over.

"Keep it down, idiot!" Hiei hissed. He turned to Botan, who had just dropped a large leather carrier on the floor. It landed with a loud thud. "I see you made it, with four minutes to spare."

"Damn Hiei, you got a stopwatch or something?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't need one." He was counting every second, every minute, every hour in his head until his beloved was well again.

Botan laughed nervously. "Yeah, Koenma advised me that tardiness would not…go over well…with you."

Hiei was pleased that Koenma had heeded his message so precisely.

"I assume that's the cash? Who's gonna count it? I ain't volunteering!" Yusuke said cheerfully.

"Is there really a need for that Yusuke? Why would Koenma go through all that trouble only to short change us?" Kurama reasoned.

"Ok fox, but what if the hospital tries to pull something funny?"

"They will not," Hiei spoke up. "Not if the nurse gave them our message. And when will that damn doctor be here?"

"Another forty-five minutes or so," the nurse had walked up. "His plane had already landed." She was holding a large envelope in her hand.

"I assume that's the contract?" Hiei asked.

"Yes." She looked from Hiei to Shizuru, apparently deciding on whom to give it to.

"Give it to Kurama," Hiei indicated the red-haired fox. "He would understand it better than anyone."

She handed the envelope to Kurama. He walked over to the couches in the waiting area and sat down. The entire group joined him, watching him intently as he studied the document.

"They have agreed to our terms conditionally," Kurama informed them. "But we are on a timeline. They want to see significant progress within six weeks or they will re-evaluate their position."

"Six weeks!" Botan exclaimed. "Do you honestly think it will take that long?" Everyone looked at the nurse.

"I don't know," she replied. "Only the doctor can say. Remember this is a foreign infection and our most powerful antibiotics may have little effect."

"How is he?" Hiei asked.

"I cannot say. Only the doctor will be able to-"

"The doctor hasn't even seen him yet!" Hiei snapped. "Can you not tell us anything?"

"I have to do everything they tell me. If I violate any policies and they find out, I could be in a lot of trouble. If they find someone else willing to care for Kuwabara then they may dismiss me and the next person may not be so…accommodating," she finished.

Hiei knew she was right. But rather than acknowledge that fact he growled in irritation and stormed off. All of this patience and waiting went against his nature; in fact this entire situation was so unlike him. Is this what, dare he say it, _that_ did to a person?

He couldn't even say the word, it was too afraid. But Kazuma had said it to him. No, it wasn't Kazuma; it was his imagination. He wanted to believe it so badly; but if it turned out to be a disappointment he didn't know if he could handle it. _Rejection._ That sort of rejection is something he couldn't recover from.

"Excuse me Hiei, the doctor is here. He would like to interview you."

_**Finally! What will the prognosis be? Find out as The Infection progresses!**_

**Thank you for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**


	5. The Doctor

**Previously on **_**The Infection**_

**Koenma 'agrees' to finance hospital bill with a little help from a certain black dragon. Hiei has a telepathic conversation with Kuwabara, or did he? Hiei has a heart to heart with Shizuru, who reveals that Kuwabara talks of Hiei often. They are interrupted by the arrival of the doctor.**

The doctor was not what Hiei expected; although he didn't know what to expect, as he had only seen one human doctor. This doctor was younger, a lot younger than he would have expected. He wondered if this doctor would have the experience necessary to treat his Kazuma. But this was the only doctor brave enough to do it so he would have to do. He also had associates with him, all of them even younger than he; a woman and two men.

"Good evening, Hiei is it? I am Dr. Sato and this is my team. This is Nurse Naoki," he indicated the woman. "And my intern Tadao, and lastly Suki, our pharmacologist. Nurse Aoi tells me that you were very instrumental in saving Mr. Kuwabara. I would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind?"

"I do not." Hiei noticed this doctor phrased most of his statements into the form of a question. He knew what an intern was but he had never heard the term 'pharmacologist' so he asked about it. He wanted to be as informed as possible concerning Kazuma's case.

"A pharmacologist studies medicine. Sato has studied many experimental and powerful antibiotics, which may be of use to us. Now, I must warn you that we have a lot of questions. We want to be as informed as possible so we can devise the best possible treatment and get Mr. Kuwabara better again." He noticed the doctor didn't say 'we will do our best' or 'we will try'. He spoke with confidence and assumed victory going into battle. Hiei was grateful.

"You may begin your questions, doctor."

"Thank you. First, I understand this accident happened in the demon plane?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me exactly how it happened?"

"I…unintentionally…wounded him with my sword." It hurt to say the words.

"I see. Do you have the sword with you?"

"No."

The interview lasted almost an hour. The two nurses took notes, writing down everything he said. Hiei had to describe the swampy, smelly area where they found the demons. He was asked when he first noticed Kuwabara's fever, and whether there were any changes in his personality. He was asked for an approximate timeline from the time he was wounded to the time he found him in his room. The doctor was thoroughly impressed when he recalled five hours, fifty-eight minutes and thirty two seconds, never questioning the accuracy of his memory. He asked how many sips of water and what he said before he passed out. Hiei answered every question accurately and precisely, never once expressing irritation and being interrogated so much. When he was finished, the doctor asked if he had any questions.

"How…is he?"

"His vitals are faint, but steady."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that his heartbeat is weak, but still beating like it should, he is still breathing normally and his body is still actively fighting the infection."

"What about the fever?"

"It is one hundred and five but that can be expected. He is fighting hard against the infection, but his body is getting tired, and needs our assistance in finding the right medicine so he can continue battling. Think of us as backup. He is the main fighter, and we come in to relieve him."

It was as if the doctor understood their warrior nature. He had never thought a human, especially a non-fighter; would be able to relate. There was no doubt in his mind, this was the perfect doctor.

"What will you do now?"

"We must interview your friend Kurama to find out what kind of treatment he attempted. Then we will take samples and run tests to identify what kinds of bacteria we are working with. Then we will devise a plan to help Kuwabara battle this invasion."

"Invasion?"

"Well, the bacteria have invaded his body, do you not agree?"

Hiei hadn't thought about it that way. "You are correct."

"Hiei, thank you. Kuwabara is most fortunate to have such a.." the doctor paused "…companion."

Hiei knew what the doctor was implying and he liked the way it sounded so he didn't bother to correct him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Could you ask Kurama to come in, please?"

Hiei left the room; when he entered the lobby, the bombarded him with questions.

"What did they say?"

"Is he alright?"

"What did they-"

"Shut the hell up!" he snapped, feeling a little guilty at their expressions.

"Hiei has been in with them for almost an hour. I am sure he is exhausted from answering their questions," Kurama said, trying to soothe the group.

"Damn right. And they want you now, Kurama."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "What do they want to speak to me for?"

"Because you were the first one to treat him, fool!" He exclaimed with irritation. He couldn't understand why Kurama was hesitant.

"I don't see how they could help-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei demanded. "They want to know what was in the plants you gave him!"

"They wouldn't know-"

"Kurama! Stop screwing around already! What the fuck?" Yusuke exploded.

Kurama looked stricken. "Yusuke-"

"Get your ass in there, NOW!" Yusuke bellowed. His fists were clenched and his breath was coming hard and fast. "They know we're demons. Get off your high horse! Kuwabara is fighting for his life!" Hiei was grateful that Yusuke was backing him up on this. Lately, he seemed to be able to motivate Kurama better than anyone. And now Kurama had just let him speak to him like this? Why was that?

With a truly crestfallen look on his face, Kurama turned and walked towards the room as if he was entering his death chamber. _What the hell is his problem?_ Hiei wondered, resolving to find out later.

"I'm going to pay for that later," he heard Yusuke mutter.

"What's with the fox?" Hiei walked up t o Yusuke.

"He's just…he gets like that sometimes," Yusuke concluded. "He's kind of a know-it-all you know? It really bugs him when he hasn't got everything all worked out. And he can't use any of his fox tricks to get out of this one. And you know he doesn't like answering questions."

Hiei studied Yusuke intently through narrowed eyes. Since when did the detective become such an expert on Kurama's personality? "How the hell do you know all this?"

"Well, you see-"

"Yusuke? May I speak to you alone please?" Kurama had returned from his session with the doctor wearing an unreadable expression, but Hiei knew he was highly irritated; first for being questioned and second because of the way the detective had spoken to him.

Yusuke muttered something that sounded like a curse under his breath and followed Kurama around the corner. Their behavior was starting to annoy Hiei, so much that he wanted to know what the hell was going on so he could concentrate on his Kazuma. He trailed off in the direction that they had headed, and stopped when he was just in earshot of their conversation.

"Yusuke, I do not like the tone you used earlier." Kurama said stiffly.

"Look, Kurama I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. But you're getting on everyone's nerves with this stuck up attitude."

"What do you mean?" A defensive tone had crept into Kurama's voice, causing it to go up an octave. Hiei had to stifle a laugh.

"Well, you're not helping a lot. I know you helped us get that agreement but we have to tell them everything and you keep talking around it, like you are protecting yourself or something. This isn't about you; it's about Kuwabara. Even Hiei realizes that."

"I suspect that Hiei had different motivations," Kurama muttered.

_What the fuck? Just what was Kurama playing at?_

"What do you mean fox?"

"Never mind that. Just promise me that you will not speak to me like that again, Yusuke. I was starting to get angry."

"Look, fox I won't. But stop being so stuffy ok? We need your help on this."

"I will. And I will _make it up to you_ later." Hiei was sure he heard a kissing sound.

Kurama was giggling. "Yusuke stop that…Hiei!"

They turned to see Hiei glaring at them.

"So that's what this is about. You and the detective are involved."

"Yeah, and what's it to you fire-boy?" Hiei growled. He _hated_ it when Yusuke called him that.

"Actually, detective I don't really give a damn. But I would like to speak to the fox alone."

"Why should I let you? You were spying on us, after all."

"I was trying to figure out what the hell is going on with you two. But now that I know, I assure you that your relationship does not interest me."

"Oh, don't get jealous, you'll find someone soon. I'm sure there's someone out there that will put up with you."

Hiei was seriously considering breaking the detective's jaw for such a comment. His next thought was to reply 'I've already found someone', but he quashed that one too, since he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. So he settled on a "Whatever."

Yusuke chuckled, walking off. Hiei turned to face Kurama. "This explains a lot. How long has this been going on?"

"About six months. What do you mean 'this explains a lot'?"

"The way you've been acting. Very distant, and your reaction to the detective siding with me."

"I suppose you're right."

"So have you two been intimate?" Hiei was trying hard not be crass. He knew the fox abhorred such language.

Kurama blushed slightly and looked away. "Yes, we have."

"Are you in…" Hiei stopped. He couldn't say it. He was still afraid of that word; worse still; he knew the answer and was extremely jealous.

"Yes, I am, and have been for some time now."

"I see," was all Hiei could manage. "So who made the first move?"

"Well, he needed help realizing his feelings for me so I-" Kurama stopped short, searching for a word that would not sound so unscrupulous.

"Seduced him?" Hiei offered, never one for mincing words.

"No, of course not!" Kurama replied a little too quickly. "I merely helped him overcome his fear of intimacy."

"By screwing his brains out." Hiei had tried; he hoped to get an 'E' for effort.

Kurama shifted. "Hiei, I don't think-"

"Oh, calm down fox, I'm done. You could have told me, though." He had seen the way Kurama looked at the detective sometimes; he had chalked it up to Kurama desiring to rut with the mazoku; but obviously there was something else behind it. But this only serve to irritate Hiei even more; that Kurama had open access to his heart's desire while his lay fighting for his life and unaware of Hiei's feelings for him; or was he?

Kurama took a deep breath. He was about to take a very big risk but decided to throw caution to the wind and say it anyway.

"Have you sorted out your feelings for Kuwabara?"

Hiei glared at the kitsune; his large ruby eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you mean by that, fox?"

"Hiei, I am sure you know exactly what I mean. Your motivations have become crystal clear to me now. I was starting to wonder why you felt so guilty for wounding him. Then I had my suspicions when you called me from his phone. Then the way you took control of the situation here, and when Shizuru informed us of how you followed him home and slept outside his window confirmed my suspicions. And you have been calling him by his first name-"

"All right fox, enough." Hiei wasn't enjoying having his actions recited back to him, it only served to confirm what he already knew in his heart, but hadn't admitted out loud yet.

"You two have a far deeper connection than I realized. I wouldn't be surprised if you have communicated with him telepathically."

Hiei flinched, confirming Kurama's suspicions.

"So you have communicated with him?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you unsure?"

Hiei wished that Kurama would cease with the questions, but he knew that they were important. "It may have been in my head."

"Is that likely Hiei? Kuwabara is a powerful psychic and you have the jagan."

"But he is ill."

"All the more reason to believe that it was a real communication. What did he say?"

Hiei was really starting to get uncomfortable. Kurama realized this, and knew it was time to back off.

"Never mind, don't answer that. But think about his response. Did he sound like something he would say?"

"I still could have made the whole thing up in my head."

"I don't think so Hiei, but I will leave you to your thoughts. However, I know this: Kuwabara is always upfront with his feelings and if you communicated with him telepathically then he has probably expressed them to you. There is no reason to doubt him. I know this is new and confusing to you. You have probably never felt like this before. Love is a strong emotion. The thought of loving someone and having them love you in return is a foreign feeling, but not unpleasant."

Hiei didn't confirm or deny Kurama's assertion. He simply said "I can't handle being rejected."

Kurama chuckled. "The humans have a saying: 'better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that love involves risk, but it is worth it either way. You don't want to spend the rest of your life regretting a chance you didn't take."

Hiei was done listening; now he had to think. "Damnit fox, do you always have to be such an insufferable know-it-all?"

Kurama chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hn."

They heard Yusuke approaching. "Hey foxy, tiny. They're kicking us out. Visiting hours are over."

"Visiting hours were over at seven. It's almost one in the morning. Did they say why they waited so long?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, they gave us a break since he just got here today and the doc wasn't here yet. They wanna talk to us-"

Hiei was already moving towards the main waiting room. The doctor was waiting for him.

"Well thank you everyone for coming," he addressed the group. "I bid you good night and see you at eleven am tomorrow."

"Visiting hours start at nine." Hiei missed no detail.

"Yes, you are correct but we are asking for a few extra hours to prepare our report and battle plan. We will work through the night to have it ready for you."

"Fine." Hiei was very pleased that they were working so hard to cure _his_ Kazuma.

"If you all would head for the decontamination showers," the ojiichan was back.

Someone touched his shoulder. "Hiei?"

He turned to see Shizuru. "What is it?"

"I was wondering, where are you going to stay?"

He had actually planned on staying in the park across from the hospital, he was sure they had comfortable trees and the closer he remained to his Kazuma, the better.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking you could stay at our house. You could sleep in Kazuma's room."

Hiei didn't answer right away. The thought of sleeping in the room of his beloved appealed to him. He would be able to sense his presence, and inhale his scent. But he didn't want to admit that.

"I had other plans."

"Well, just think about it, ok?"

In the shower, he thought about it. The idea sounded appealing to him, but he still wanted to stay as close as possible to Kazuma. He opted for the park.

_Go home with Shizuru, Hiei._

He didn't question where the voice was coming from. _I would rather be close to you._

_You don't have to sleep across the street to be close to me. I don't ever want you to sleep in another tree again, Hiei. Go home and get a good night's sleep. Don't worry about me tonight; just sleep._

_Good night, Kazuma._

_I love it when you say my name. Good night, shorty. I love you._

Hiei froze. Kuwabara had said it, _again._ He didn't know what to do, to think, to say. Never before had he been at such a loss.

_It's ok, I won't make you say it until you are ready. _

_Thank you, Kazuma._

_Sweet dreams, Hiei._

_Get some rest and get better for…us._

_**Now that's progress, Hiei! Hiei is getting one step closer to saying 'it' but will Kuwabara be able to witness it? Can the doctor and his team find the proper reinforcements? Find out as The Infection progresses!**_


	6. The Risk

**Last time on **_**The Infection**_

**The doctor has finally arrived and interviews Hiei and a reluctant Kurama. Hiei makes an interesting discovery about Yusuke and Kurama and involuntarily confesses his feelings to Kurama. Hiei ponders on what love is and rather it is worth the risk. He wanted to sleep in a tree across the street in the park; but Kuwabara asked him to stay at his house. **

Hiei looked at Kuwabara's bed. He had to strip off all the bedding and put them in a special bag per the doctor's orders. The doctor also asked Hiei to bring in his sword to take 'samples'. Hiei agreed, in spite of himself. Yusuke had laughed and joked about the new 'nice' Hiei; but Hiei had assured the detective that it wouldn't last long.

Shizuru had helped him put some new sheets on the bed. He had never done such a thing. Hell he hadn't slept in a bed since the dark tournament, and that was seven years ago. After that Shizuru had bid him goodnight. Hiei wished he didn't have to change Kuwabara's sheets; his manly scent still lingered in them, but the saw the necessity. He looked around Kuwabara's room for something that still held his scent. The room was a mess; clothes strewn everywhere, items piled up on his dresser, his desk cluttered with piles of books and papers. After picking up the clothes and straightening up his desk and dresser, he found a red book with the word 'Diary' in black lettering. He opened the book. Inside the front cover, he saw the words _This Diary is the property of;_ he saw where Kazuma had written his full name in. He also noticed where he crossed out the word 'diary' and put 'journal'. This puzzled him. He used his new skill of using a cell phone to call Kurama.

The phone rang several times before Kurama answered. "Hiei?"

"What is a diary?"

"It is a book where you record private thoughts, Hiei."

"I see. What's the difference between that and a journal?"

"Well, most people are of the opinion that a diary is for a female, especially young girls. Adults and males keep a journal. May I ask why you wish to know?"

"No." Click.

So this was a collection of Kazuma's private thoughts. Hiei wondered if Kazuma had written about him in there. He was very tempted to find out but decided against it; not wanting to invade Kazuma's private thoughts. _I want him to trust me, _he thought.

He settled on a thick navy blue terry cloth bathrobe. He stripped down and snuggled in the bed with the bathrobe. It felt soft against his skin and Kuwabara's scent permeated the soft fibers. He drifted off to sleep dreaming of Kazuma. In his dream, Kazuma was well again; in fact he was in bed with Hiei. His delicious, muscled body was hovering over Hiei, his gray eyes hazy with desire. Hiei was running his hands up and down the ripples in his chest, arms, abs, and finally sliding down his boxers…

Hiei bolted awake. It had been a dream, but try telling that to his rock hard member, moist with his pre-essence and pulsating; begging for release. He had to seek comfort with his hand, his head filled with visions of what he wanted to do with Kuwabara when he recovered. After washing his hands he settled back in the bed with Kazuma's bathrobe and went to sleep. This time, he dreamed of him and Kuwabara doing 'normal' human activities; shopping together, going to the park, watching television. Funny, he always thought of those things as incredibly boring but he wouldn't mind doing them with Kazuma. He also dreamed of taking Kazuma to the makai and showing him off; daring any demon to say something about it.

He awoke at dawn. It was 5:58. Five hours and two minutes before he could go see his beloved, to check on his progress and be close to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep but decided against getting up. He lay in bed, reliving the last twenty-four hours. It was around eleven a.m. when they stood in Koenma's office getting the brief on apprehending the same idiots for the third time. He remembered that he had been surprised to see Kazuma; he hadn't joined them in a while. Missions were always boring without him; the detective and Kurama not being as fun to tease. Arguing with Kuwabara passed the time. Plus, Kuwabara seemed to enjoy it as well. But yesterday was different. After the playful banter in the office things had taken a turn for the worse. He replayed all the hurtful words he said to his beloved over and over in his mind. He couldn't forget the look on Kazuma's face. Kazuma had became angry, a rare event. He remembers the exact time: two fifty-seven, when his Katana sliced through the demon and cut Kuwabara, his shriek of pain rang in his ears. He remembered being angry with himself; for cutting Kuwabara and for insulting him. When they returned to the office, he was confused as to why Kuwabara chose not to reveal that Hiei had injured him to Koenma. He remembered hoping that Kuwabara wouldn't tell Koenma what happened. He remembered his bitterness; assuming that Kazuma would betray him to Koenma, and Yusuke reassuring him that it was not in his character. He should have known that. Worst, he remembered grabbing his arm, and the feel of his feverish skin and the glazed look in his eyes.

He remembered how he felt when Kuwabara told them he was leaving. He was angry, or was it fear? He always thought of the four of them as a close knit team, together forever. He knew it was a fool's ideology but when Kuwabara left he saw the whole thing falling apart. Soon Yusuke and Kurama would go their separate ways as well and he would be alone…again.

He didn't think that he could bear it; being alone again. He had always told himself that being alone was best; if he was alone then no one could desert or betray him. Those never made him feel better, though. The truth is he…needed someone. Someone sensitive; who could understand him and comfort him. It always made him feel weak to admit that so he never did. But he knew that Kazuma would understand. It always amazed him how sensitive Kazuma was to other people's pain. That was something that he always admired about Kazuma.

He must have drifted off again because the next thing he heard was a light tap on the door.

"Hiei? It's nine-thirty. Did you want breakfast?"

He first instinct was to refuse but he thought about how much sense that would make. So he accepted her offer of breakfast.

'Breakfast' consisted of burnt toast, rubbery eggs, coffee, fruit, and juice. Hiei ate up anyway; he had not eaten since breakfast the previous morning.

"Kazuma is the cook," she explained. "I wonder what type of meal he would prepare for you."

"Hn," was all he could manage. The thought of Kazuma cooking for him sent another wave of elation over him. He hoped it didn't show on his face.

They arrived at the hospital thirty minutes early, but by the time they took their showers and changed it was time for their meeting with the doctor. Yusuke and Kurama were late; very unlike the fox but he suspected the detective had something to do with it.

The doctor and the pharmacologist met with them; with no obvious signs that they had been up the entire night.

"Good morning, everyone," the doctor greeted. "Are we ready to start?"

"Yes," Hiei spoke up first. He was anxious to hear of Kazuma's condition.

The doctor must have read his mind. "We will start with an update on Kuwabara's condition. Not much has changed since last night, but they will soon."

"For better or worse?" Yusuke asked.

"For the worst, I'm afraid. Kuwabara is getting weaker and weaker. His body is working hard to fight the infection and keep it from spreading. It is still localized, which is pleasing."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that the infection is basically where it started," the doctor answered. "But we are starting to see tissue damage. The bacteria are destroying the skin in that area, we want to treat it before it attacks the muscle."

They all gasped. "How long before that happens?" Kurama asked.

"Within seventy-two hours if there is no progress made in treating the infection."

"Have you found any medicines?" Shizuru asked.

Now it was Suki's turn. "We have identified twenty-eight strains of bacteria from Mr. Kuwabara's wounds. Of the twenty-eight, twenty-four of them can be treated with known medicines."

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief, except Hiei. "You said twenty-four could be treated. What about the other four? And have you obtained this medicine?" he asked.

"We have obtained these medications and have devised a cocktail that will work."

"_Will _work? Why have you not given it to him already?" Hiei demanded.

"Well, we need those bacteria," the doctor explained.

"What the hell for?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, you all are fighters. Imagine that you have twenty-eight enemies. Twenty four of them are strong, but you know that you can beat them. Four of them are very powerful, and you may not be able to defeat them. Imagine that the twenty four of them consider the other four to be enemies as well. What would you do?"

"I see now," Yusuke answered. "You get the twenty four to help you fight them, and then you work on them after."

"Exactly, Yusuke. The twenty-four weaker bacteria keep the other four at bay. If we treat them first then the other four will have no competition and be able to spread. We need to treat those first. But time is running out, and we need to obtain medicine to treat the other four. We have two options, one more risky than the other."

"Why would we choose the more risky option?" Kurama asked.

"Well, the two options are broken down into two categories: source and side effects," the pharmacologist explained.

"Let's hear it," Yusuke replied, impatiently.

"Well, the first source would be the military. During war time soldiers pick up all kinds of infections, and the military has some of the top doctors and pharmacologists in the world. We are almost positive that they will have an effective medicine."

"So, _what's the problem?_" Hiei demanded. It seemed remarkably simple to him.

"Well if we contact them and ask for this medicine, they will want to know why we want it. They will not like our answer. They consider all demons a threat to public safety and national security. The fact that Kuwabara has friends that are demons will not go over well with them. They will want to question him, and may declare him an enemy and convict him of treason."

"Treason?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Demons are considered the enemy. In their opinion, anyone friendly to the enemy is guilty of treason. Treason is punishable by life imprisonment or-"

"What's the other option?" Kurama interrupted the doctor, hearing Hiei release a fierce, threatening growl that put them all on edge.

"The Epidemiological Commission," Suki answered.

"The what now?" Yusuke asked.

"They study and track diseases and infections. They would be happy to help, especially if Mr. Kuwabara would let them include him in a research study."

"I'm sure he would love that," Shizuru answered.

"What's the risk?" Kurama asked.

"Well, their medicines are experimental. They have not been tested on humans or have side effects that that render them unfit for regular use. Using them would be a great risk, but would be easier than dealing with the military."

"I see," Kurama replied.

"The medicine I am considering contains a large amount of mercury."

"The stuff in thermometers," Yusuke replied. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well mercury is toxic to the body. It can cause extensive brain, heart, and liver damage if used in large doses. We would have to be very careful. Kuwabara's constitution is…unique. He may be able to handle it but it is still a risky gamble, especially in his weakened state. I will leave the choice up to you. We will give you an hour to decide."

"Thank you," Shizuru said gratefully.

Hiei was torn, there were so many thoughts running through his head that he had developed an intense headache. If they went with the military and they declared Kazuma an enemy, then his dragon would undoubtedly make an appearance and singe this hospital, town and anything else in his path until he felt better; but what would Kazuma say to that? On the other hand, if he took this other medicine and died, Hiei didn't know if he could handle it.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Shizuru asked.

"I say screw the military," Yusuke answered. "If Kuwabara is cured and they declare all of us public enemy number one, then we'd have to fight humans. That won't go over well with spirit world-"

"Damn spirit world," Hiei growled through clenched teeth. "If the military wants a fight, then I say let's fight. It's not as if they could win."

"Another reason to avoid using the military," Yusuke replied. "We don't want Hiei to have a relapse."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's try to stick to the topic. Mercury is very dangerous. I am concerned about using something so precarious. However, I do not wish to be deal with a hostile military." Kurama spoke up. "However, the decision is up to you, Shizuru."

Shizuru sighed. Her baby brother meant a lot to her, almost like a son. She had practically raised him herself. Now his life was essentially in her hands. If she made the wrong decision and lost him, she would have no one left. She knew that everyone here cared for Kazuma almost as much as she did, and she wanted to include them in the decision. "Hiei?" she asked.

"I say…go with the experimental drug." He knew that if Kuwabara died, then it would be better for him if he died in a non-hostile situation; although his heard would be permanently broken. That searing pain in his chest was back.

"Well, I guess it's decided."

The informed the doctor of their decision. He looked pleased. "I thought you might come to that decision. I have already obtained the medication. However, there is a catch. The hospital will not give me permission to administer it without you signing a waiver."

"Let me guess: if something happens they don't want to be held responsible," Yusuke said.

"Yes, that is correct. I have the waiver here-"

Shizuru snatched the waiver and signed it without reading it.

"You might want to read that-" Kurama went to speak but Shizuru silenced him with her hand. "If Kazuma dies, then it won't matter. Suing the hospital won't bring him back," she replied.

"I'm so sick of this fucking place," Yusuke muttered.

"We will begin treatment immediately."

"When will we know if the medicine is taking effect?" Hiei asked.

"In as little as three hours or as long as twenty-four hours," Suki replied. "We opt for the former."

Hiei thought about the risks he had decided to undertake recently. Right now they were putting Kazuma's life at risk with this medicine. But more importantly, in Hiei's opinion was the risk Kurama spoke of last night. Kurama said there was risk involved in…that _word_, the word he still couldn't say, but Kazuma had said it to him _twice._ He knew he risked rejection and heartbreak if he decided to take the chance and let someone become that close to him. But he had made up his mind: it was a chance worth taking. He couldn't back down now, that was the coward's way out.

"What's going on in that head of yours, dragon?" He hadn't even noticed the detective's approach.

"Hn." Hiei turned away. He didn't want to share it with the detective, just yet. Too many people knew already. He didn't like having his emotions so…exposed.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?"

Hiei rounded on him. "What?"

"You heard me. C'mon, Hiei did you think I didn't know?"

"What did Kurama-"

"Aha! So he does know! And the fox told me jack squat. It's obvious, even a dummy like me could tell that."

"What the hell do you mean?" Hiei peered at him through narrowed eyes.

"Well, the way you two argue; like an old married couple. And you've been so protective of him since he got hurt; following him home and shit. And you called him by his first name, threatened Koenma and-"

"Enough." Now this was just perfect. The detective knew too?

"So, you do like him?"

"I never said that."

"You didn't deny it either. If I said that and it wasn't true, you probably would have decked me by now."

"Hn."

"Well, I'll be damned. Well, you have my permission to date him but don't break his heart. I'd hate to have to kick your ass."

"First of all, I don't need your _permission_ to do anything and don't get cocky over that first fight. I underestimated you is all."

"What about the second time?"

"We weren't really fighting and it was a draw, anyway."

"Whatever. But seriously, though don't fuck with his emotions-"

"I would never do such a thing, detective. I'm not a monster," Hiei snapped.

"OK, OK, don't get all testy," Yusuke replied.

"What are you two so deep in conversation about?" Kurama walked up to them.

"The fact that you didn't tell me about Hiei and Kuwabara," Yusuke raised an eyebrow at him. Hiei loved the way the detective put it, he was starting to get used to the idea.

"It wasn't my place to tell," Kurama defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Well, I gave him my approval-"

"I told you I didn't need your approval!" Hiei growled.

The hours slipped by, with nothing to do, it seemed like an eternity. The nurses came by every hour to provide them with updates but not a lot had changed; until the doctor came out with a look on his face that caused a shiver to run down Hiei's spine.

"What is it?" Shizuru asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Well, as expected, the medicine is starting to take effect." Hiei wanted to be relieved but something about the doctor's tone put him on alert.

"But?" Hiei prompted.

"However, the mercury is starting to put a strain on his internal organs, particularly his heart and liver. If it progresses any further we will have to cease treatment and consider other options."

They all fell silent, each one considering his role in the decision to try the risky medicine, each one trying to deal with the fact that they took part in a decision that may have ended Kuwabara's life. Now all they could do was wait, and hope for the best.

Hiei's mind went blank. He tried to focus on Kazuma's energy and state of mind, but he could not. He couldn't focus on anything. All he could think about was how he felt about Kuwabara and now may not get the chance to tell him.

The doctor was out again, this time with the pharmacologist. How long had it been? The all ran up to him.

"The medicine has cleared up most of the bacteria; however the mercury has significantly weakened him. We will begin an aggressive assault on the other bacteria with the other medicine."

Hiei walked off from the group. The doctor had just shared great news but something wasn't…right. He concentrated and felt out for Kazuma's energy. It was weak, very weak, and fading. Then, everything just went blank. Hiei's chest exploded with burning, searing agony. Hiei grabbed his chest and Shizuru sank to her knees.

"Hiei? Shizuru? What is it?" Kurama asked, fearing the answer.

"Doctor! Doctor! Come quick!" Nurse Aoi was running towards the doctor. "His heart has stopped!"

_**Oh, No! Will they be able to revive him? Now that Hiei has come to terms with his feelings will he get to tell him? Find out next time, it's Life or Death!**_


	7. Life or Death

**Last time on **_**The Infection**_

**The group agrees to try a risky medication that contains mercury. Hiei has admitted his feelings to himself and even more shocking…to Yusuke. But will he get the chance to tell his Kazuma? His heart has stopped!  
**

"KAZUMA!" both Shizuru and Hiei cried out. The only difference was that Shizuru screamed and all Hiei could manage was a strangled gasp, his chest was on fire and tightening.

Kurama managed to catch Shizuru before she fell and Yusuke grabbed Hiei.

"Hiei!" Yusuke was shouting in his face. "Breathe! Breathe man!" But Hiei couldn't; his chest had tightened so much that he couldn't force air in and out. He felt himself losing consciousness.

Yusuke pounded on his chest. With the last hit, Hiei felt his chest unclench. He involuntarily forced air into his starved lungs and began coughing. His whole body was shaking all over. He lurched forward; but Yusuke had him firmly by the waist. Was it really true? Has he lost his beloved? Was he really….

"Hiei," Yusuke said a little unsteadily, "look at me." Hiei turned his ruby eyes up to the detective. Tears were stinging in his eyes, threatening to fall. "They can save him, they _will_ save him." Silent tears were falling down Yusuke's face.

"H-how? They said...his...heart…" he was cut off by a strangled sob that had caught in his throat.

"They have these machines…they can do it…and Kuwabara is too stubborn…he almost died…twice and he can make it…he won't…."

Hiei hugged the detective tight. He didn't know what else to do. Shizuru was sobbing in Kurama's arms. Kurama looked stricken as he held her and stroked her hair.

_Kazuma!_ Hiei screamed in his mind. _Don't give up, fight! You are too strong to let some…drug take you out. Please, don't leave me! You can't go! I LOVE YOU! _He mentally screamed out in desperation.

_Don't worry Shorty…I'm not…gone…just tired._

"Kazuma?" he said softly struggling to choke back his tears.

_Shorty, don't cry. Tell them I'm not gone…just…tired…can't talk right now…_

_Of course! Get some rest, and I…love you._

_I love…you…too_

"Hiei?" Yusuke was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yusuke, don't bother him! He's talking to him! He's talking to Kazuma!" Shizuru exclaimed.

"He is? Whoa, that's so cool! What's he saying?"

"Yusuke, shush!" Kurama admonished.

"No, it's OK," Hiei spoke up. "He said he's OK, just tired."

"Thank goodness," Kurama said softly.

"SEE, I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU HE WAS TOO STUBBORN! I KNEW HE WOULD MAKE IT!" Yusuke was yelling and had Hiei gripped in a bear hug.

"Let go, idiot!" Hiei struggled to break free of Yusuke vice-like grip.

Shizuru was drying her tears. "Thank you, Hiei."

Hiei looked surprised. "I didn't do anything."

"You communicated with him. You told us he was OK."

Nurse Aoi was running up to them. "I have wonderful news! We have revived Kuwabara! But I suspect you already know that."

"What makes you think that?" Hiei asked her.

"Well, Hiei" she smiled, looking at him. "He said your name when we revived him. His exact words were 'Hiei, I'm OK'." They all looked at Hiei, astonished by his strong connection with Kuwabara.

"But the doctor sent me to ask you to stop communicating with him. Mr. Kuwabara needs his energy to recover. He is extremely weak and still critical."

"Of course." Hiei responded. He didn't need to communicate with Kazuma now. All that mattered was that his beloved was going to recover and that they could be…_together_.

**He's going to make it! That's great! What does the future hold for Hiei and his Kazuma? Is Hiei really ready for a commitment? Find out as **_**The Infection**_** clears up!**

**Note: Yeah, Yeah, I know this chapter is really short! But I felt it should stand on its own! Next chapter will be up soon…very soon!**


	8. Recovery

**Last time on **_**The Infection**_

**Kuwabara's heart has stopped! During the intense moments of sheer agony, Hiei finally says 'it'. Kazuma hears him and tells him not to worry, he's not gone yet!**

Hiei paced in the waiting room back and forth nervously.

_Today_ was the day.

The day he had been waiting for. After weeks of treatment and rest, Kazuma was finally well enough to receive visitors. He was no longer quarantined. He was still in the facility, but now he was in a regular room. He had been released from the plastic jail cell. Hiei would be able to see Kazuma, _his _Kazuma. He had not communicated with him since that day that he almost lost him. He wanted him to rest and get well. The odd feeling in his stomach was back. What was it? Butterflies, he believed Kurama had said; another thing that emotions did to him. Whenever he thought about seeing Kazuma he got the feeling in his stomach. Kurama said they could happen if you were nervous, excited, frightened, or anxious. Hiei was all of those things.

He had finally confessed his love to Kazuma, mentally that was. It wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be, but communicating telepathically and verbalizing his emotions were two different matters. He had already made up his mind to take the chance, but was he ready? That question kept him up at night, the butterflies kept him from eating. It had all come down to this. Maybe it wouldn't have to happen today. Everyone else wanted to see his Kazuma too. But putting if off would only make him more nervous…

"Hiei? You alright there buddy? You're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Yusuke had been watching the little fire demon pace back and forth for the last half hour.

"Huh? What? Of course I'm alright, fool!"

"If you say so, well the doc said we can go in now, you coming?"

Hiei froze. It was time.

"Are you coming with us, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Of course!" But he still hadn't moved.

"We're going in; you come in when you're ready, OK?" Shizuru spoke to him.

Hiei nodded and watched as Shizuru, Yusuke and Kurama walked in the hospital room to see Kazuma. _His_ Kazuma, but he still couldn't make a move to follow them.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He asked himself. _I have been waiting for this, now I can't even move!_

"Hiei?" Nurse Aoi startled him out of his thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"No," he replied embarrassed. "I just…" he trailed off.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes," he answered, confiding in her. Ever since they had rushed Kazuma here she had been there to help. She was the only one from this godforsaken hospital that was brave enough to care for him. He is sure she played an instrumental role in saving his life.

"I understand," she reassured him. He noticed she didn't dismiss his feelings, telling him that he had nothing to be nervous about. He was grateful. She seemed to understand, like Shizuru. "But Mr. Kuwabara really wants to see you. He talks of you incessantly."

"Really?" he asked, intrigued. "What does he say?"

"You will have to ask him yourself," she replied, gesturing towards the door to his room.

Hiei wasn't aware that his feet were moving until he was earshot of the room and heard voices. He heard Kazuma's voice. It was like music to his ears. All the voices ceased when he entered the room, stopping at the doorway. All eyes were on him.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" he demanded.

"Ah, that's the Hiei I know. Not the mushy romantic that has replaced him this past month."

Hiei glared at Yusuke. "Don't make me rip you throat out, detective."

"Hiei, be nice," Kuwabara admonished playfully.

"Hn."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" There was a sparkle in Kazuma's eye that he had never seen before.

"I am glad that you are…well."

"Thanks to you Hiei," he said, eying his unacknowledged companion intently.

"Hey, we all helped," Yusuke declared in mock indignation.

"Yes, your hysterics were of great service," Hiei replied.

"_My _hysterics? I wasn't the one who threatened to blow up the hospital-"

"Really? You did that?" Kuwabara was astonished.

"I did," he confirmed without remorse.

"He also offered Koenma some friendly advice," Kurama chuckled.

"What! No way!"

"Yes way, baby bro," Shizuru assured him. "Hiei can be quite…_persuasive_."

Kuwabara was grinning from ear to ear. "Aw that's so sw-"

"Don't even think about it," Hiei warned. "And wipe that damned silly grin off your face!"

"Ah, I missed that." Kuwabara sighed, sitting back. "You have no idea how much."

"Yeah, well now that you're better, I don't have to come over here every day," Yusuke said with relief. "And those damn showers made me itch!"

"Not to mention these orange scrubs," Kurama added. "Very flattering."

"I think they look cute," Kuwabara teased. "With matching shoes!"

"You're one to talk," Yusuke countered. "You're wearing a _gown_."

That earned him a ki blast from you-know-who.

"Ouch!" Yusuke exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "Jerk!"

"Serves you right."

"_Anyway_," Yusuke continued. "We gotta get you outta that gown and into a gym. You're so skinny!"

Kuwabara was indeed much thinner, his cheekbones jutted out more than usual. And his hair was extremely long, only adding to his spindly appearance. But Hiei didn't care; he was sill handsome in his eyes.

"Yeah, this liquid diet," but they said I could start eatin' regular food again. "And don't worry, I gonna train harder than ever! Gonna be stronger than you, Urameshi."

Yusuke snorted. "I see the medicine has you delusional."

"I will supervise his reconditioning," Hiei decided. "I will not go easy like last time."

Kuwabara gulped.

"Excuse me everyone," nurse Aoi entered the room. "We can only allow you a few more minutes. Mr. Kuwabara needs his rest."

"Yeah, get some rest baby bro," Shizuru leaned down and kissed his forehead. Hiei stiffened. Kuwabara turned three shades of red.

"Shizuru!" he exclaimed. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Well, I can't pound you, yet," she replied. Shizuru, Yusuke and Kurama said their goodbyes and filed out of the room. Hiei turned to leave, but felt something tugging at his shirt.

"Hiei?"

Hiei turned, alone with his beloved for the first time. "Yes, Kazuma."

Kuwabara grinned. "You said my name again."

"You told me I could."

"So you knew it was me?"

"At first I wasn't sure."

"Why?"

"Because you said…" he paused.

"I love you," Kuwabara finished for him. Hiei flinched.

He was holding Hiei's hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. It was the most wonderful feeling that Hiei had ever experienced.

"You said it to me too," Kuwabara reminded him.

"Did not."

"Liar."

"Hn."

"Don't worry; I won't make you say it again; until you're ready. But get used to it, because I will say it a lot."

A wave of elation washed over Hiei. Kuwabara's eyes widened. "Did you just smile?"

"No."

"Yes, you did."

"Did not."

"Liar."

"Idiot."

"Midget."

They paused, taking a moment to enjoy their playful banter.

"Kazuma?"

"What is it, koi?"

Hiei was trembling now. He wasn't used to so much affection.

"I don't know…what I'm doing."

"It's OK, love. I'll teach you." Hiei felt Kazuma pulling him towards him. He stopped when they were face to face, inches apart. Their eyes locked. Ruby red met soft gray. Kuwabara placed one hand behind Hiei's head and gently guided his head forward, until their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, lasting for only a moment, but it seemed like an eternity to Hiei. He felt light as a feather, dizzy with jubilation. His first kiss. Hiei didn't want to leave, he could stay like that forever, but he knew he had to. He pulled back, reluctantly.

"Get some rest. You're going to need it."

"I'm sure I will. But why do I get the feeling that you're not just talking about the training?"

"You are correct."

"Hiei, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"There's a red book in my room, with the word-"

"Your journal?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. Could you bring it to me, please?"

"Aren't you going to ask if I read it?"

"I know you didn't."

"How do you know?"

"I trust you." Those words made Hiei happy, almost happier than when Kuwabara told him that he loved him.

"Hiei?"

"Yes, Kazuma?"

"I love you."

Hiei turned around and walked back to his love. "I…love…you too." While Kuwabara reeled from the four words that he had not expected to hear his beloved say for some time, Hiei bent down and kissed him again. He turned and walked out of the hospital room, leaving Kuwabara tingling.

_**Six Months Later…**_

Kuwabara panted, he was sweating hard. It dripped down his face, his neck and rolled down his back. His hair tickled the back of his neck; it was tied back so as not to fall in his face during his run. He had planned on cutting it but yielded to his companion's request to keep it long. Hiei like to run his hands through his long, wavy tresses with Kuwabara's head in his lap while they talked after a long day of training.

He had just come from his evening run, ten miles. The same every day; ten miles in the morning, ten in the evening. Five hundred push-ups in the morning with a certain little demon on his back and five hundred more in the evening. Stretches, meditation exercises, and sparring with his love.

That's right, his love, not his lover. Over the six months they had been together their relationship had been chaste. They wanted to take it slow. Besides, Kuwabara had too much training to do as Hiei 'would not tolerate a weak companion', as he put it.

"I see you're not so tired," his trainer spoke up. "Perhaps we should go fifteen miles tomorrow?"

"Fifteen miles!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Shall we go twenty?"

"Fifteen it is," Kuwabara mumbled.

After his evening shower and dinner, they got ready for bed.

"We're invited to the temple this weekend."

"What for?"

"Well, Yukina wants to see us." Hiei stiffened at the mention of his sister. Kuwabara had finally figured it out but Hiei still refused to tell Yukina, although she had guessed by now too. She didn't ask and he wouldn't tell. It was an unspoken understanding with them. He had mixed feelings. It's not that he didn't want to go, but he would rather spend some time alone with his Kazuma. They had finally moved into their own place, and he was enjoying it. These past few months, everyone they knew had come to visit. It grated on Hiei's nerves to no end, but he forced himself to put up with it without much complaint.

"Botan will be there too and of course Urameshi and Kurama." Hiei growled in annoyance. Kuwabara continued. "And my sister with her new _boyfriend_," he finished with an ugly face.

"I take it you don't approve." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"The punk rides around on a motorcycle and wears a black leather jacket. Nothing good can come outta that."

"I don't know how much time I can stand to be in the presence of a bunch of idiots."

"We will just drive up for the day."

"Hn."

"Good night Hiei."

"Good night, Kazuma."

After Kuwabara drifted off to sleep in the arms of his companion, Hiei untangled himself from his embrace and got up to pace the house. He was doing his best to take it slow like they agreed, but his libido was protesting, and now it was louder than ever. His body screamed out, aching to become one with Kuwabara. He had been trying to seek comfort with his hand, but to no avail. He was too close to the object of his desire, but he tried anyway. He stripped naked, his images filled with what he wanted to do with his lover as he stroked and stroked at his rock hard member, unable to find release. He found himself walking towards their bedroom. He opened the door.

Kuwabara stuck his head up. "Hiei?"

Kuwabara gasped. He drank in the sight of his love's naked body, glistening in the moonlight. He took notice of every muscle, ripple and curve on his body, finally landing on his cock; a long strong muscle, dripping with pre-cum and bobbing with anticipation.

"I couldn't sleep."

Kuwabara sat up "I couldn't eith-"

Hiei was on him before he could finish. "Kazuma," he breathed. "I want you. I want to make love to you Kazuma, and claim you as my own. Tell me, do you want me too?" Hiei knew he was taking a big risk. They had talked about what mating would entail. Kuwabara had many questions, but Hiei never officially 'asked' him.

"Y-yes, Hiei."

"Yes what? Tell me what you want, Kazuma."

"I want you, Hiei."

"Are you sure, because once I claim you there is no turning back. I will _not_ let go."

Then Kuwabara cocked his head to one side and said the words that set Hiei's soul on fire to burn for eternity. "What're you waiting for shorty? Come claim me as you own."

It was over. Hiei pushed Kuwabara down and crashed his lips into his. Hiei slid his tongue into Kuwabara's mouth and swirled it around, finally sucking his tongue into his mouth. He ground his naked cock into Kuwabara's, still imprisoned in his boxers. Kuwabara ran his strong hands up and down Hiei's back, he cupped Hiei's ass and squeezed. Hiei let out a shameless wail of desire and was driven into a frenzy. He released Kuwabara's tongue and left a trail from his mouth to his ear. He licked around the earlobe and stuck his tongue teasingly inside. Kuwabara squealed like a girl.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes, Hiei."

"Want me to do it again?"

"Yes, yes, Hiei."

"Say please."

"P-p-please, Hiei!"

Hiei obliged, this time nipping gently.

"Ohhh!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Hiei, to satisfy his oral fixation, explored every inch of Kuwabara's upper body with his tongue. He planted gentle kisses on the scars left behind from the event that had opened his eyes and made him realize who he was meant to be with. He reduced Kuwabara to whimpering and begging to be taken. He slid down Kuwabara's boxers with his teeth. He was not prepared for what he saw.

He saw the most magnificent man-sword he had ever laid eyes on: eleven inches, long strong, and thick with a head as ripe as a cherry. It was encircled by soft red-orange hair and two magnificent jewels at the base. He couldn't stop himself from drooling. He stroked it up and down.

"You-you like it?" Kuwabara asked, in between moans.

To answer, Hiei licked his cock, swirling his rough tongue around the head. Kuwabara sucked in his breath and squeezed his eyes tight. Relaxing his throat muscles, he took all eleven inches of Kuwabara's manhood in, inch by inch. He began slowly bobbing his head up and down, pausing to squeeze the head with his mouth now and again. Kuwabara took one of his pillows to cover his face and moaned. Hiei snatched the pillow.

"I want to hear you," he growled. "I want to hear you tell me how good it is."

"Hhhhhhiei," Kuwabara moaned. "Ohhhhh, Hiei."

Hiei sped up. He used his hand to help him along. He wanted Kuwabara to come before he buried his cock inside his hot ass.

Kuwabara was panting "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna –Oh! Hieeeeeeeeeei!" Kuwabara shouted, loud enough to shake the house. His legs quivered, his entire body tensed and let go. His whole body trembled as Hiei milked him of every drop of his creamy essence.

"Kazuma?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"Y-yeah?" Kuwabara panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No, but I've never-"

"Been on the bottom," Hiei finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Are you ready for this? This might be painful, even after I prep you."

"Yeah, just use this." Hiei had not noticed the bottle on the nightstand.

"You had this out the whole time?"

"I knew you would come to me tonight."

"Is that so?" Hiei asked, rubbing some of the liquid between his thumb and forefinger. "Very nice," he complimented. "What is it?"

"Liquid satin."

"An appropriate title," he replied, coating three fingers on his left hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Hiei."

Hiei inserted one finger into his entrance, Kuwabara was so tight. After some resistance, his finger was pulled in, and he felt around for what he was looking for. He rubbed his prostate. Kuwabara gasped.

"You like that, Kazuma?"

"Yes, Hiei."

He added another finger, rubbing his prostate back and forth. Kuwabara was in ecstasy. He never imagined such pleasure. He barely noticed Hiei adding a third finger, and spreading his fingers, slowly as to widen him out. He pumped his fingers back and forth, stroking his spot over and over again. Kuwabara was reduced to whimpering and begging, yet again.

"Wh-what are you waiting for?" he moaned. "Take me, take me PLEASE!"

Hiei pierced his lover's entrance, with one quick, smooth stroke. Kuwabara sucked in his breath, more of surprise than pain. Hiei paused, not so much waiting for him to adjust, he was just taking it all in, letting Kuwabara's warm hilt surround his cock.

Kuwabara began wiggling impatiently under him. Hiei started out slowly. He was shaking, trying to hold back.

"C'mon shorty," Kuwabara taunted. "You can do better than that." He wrapped his long legs around Hiei, encircling him completely.

Hiei let go of any inhibitions. He stroked long and hard, rewarding his cock for waiting so long for release.

"Oh, oh, unhhhhh" he panted, speeding up his stroke. "I've waited…so…so long for this! Ohhhhh!"

"You like that Hiei, is it good? Say my name, shorty. What's my name?" Kuwabara squeezed his ass again.

"Ahhhh Kazumaaaa! Kazuma, Kazuma, Kazumaaaaaa!" He knew he was going to come any minute.

Kuwabara squeezed his ass even harder. He had Hiei right where he wanted him. Hiei squealed and pumped harder. "Who do you belong to, huh? Say it shorty! Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, Kazuma!" Hiei was lost in his own euphoria. If it were not for Kuwabara's firm grip on his little round ass he wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Your mine's huh? Well if you are, then come for me. Come for _your_ Kazuma!" With that he gave his ass a final squeeze.

Hiei screamed Kuwabara's name and his body shook, his eyes squeezed shut but two tears rolled down his face. Without realizing it, he leaned down and bit into Kuwabara's shoulder, releasing the energy that would bond them together forever. If it were not meant to be, Kuwabara's body would have rejected his energy, but his spirit energy welcomed Hiei's ki and the dragon slid up his strong back and settled on his left side. Hiei was already deep in slumber, his body still glowing. Kuwabara smiled, and wrapped his arms tight around his lover, partner, and mate for life; 'til death do they part.

Sufficed to say, Kuwabara was allowed to skip his morning workout-just this once.

_**Two weeks later…**_

They all stood in Koenma's office. He had summoned them to make a final decision on Kuwabara's request for resignation.

"Kuwabara, I have weighed the decision carefully, and I cannot accept your resignation."

Kuwabara's mouth dropped open. "Huh? Why not?"

"Several reasons. One, you being almost killed is not a sufficient reason. Yusuke was killed in a mission, and you all came close to death at one time or another over these years. "

"OK, that's one," Hiei remarked. "Please continue." Hiei already knew the reasons. He had held a private audience with Koenma a few weeks ago, since Kuwabara had stubbornly insisted that he should not be allowed to continue to be a part of the team. He 'asked' him to deny the request.

"Another reason is you special abilities. You Jigen To is extremely rare, and quite useful. Also, with your psychic abilities being so strong-"

"Try telling that to the rest of 'em," Kuwabara muttered.

"Dude we said we're sorry man!" Yusuke spoke up, exasperated. "How many times do we have to say it?"

"Look, Urameshi-"

"Could you two idiots be quiet? I want to get his over with!" Hiei was ready to go home, to be with his lover. He was anxious to get home and finish what they started this morning.

"Hiei, you're awfully uptight," Yusuke teased. "What's the matter, is Kuwabara not-"

"Finish that statement and I'll kill you," Hiei threatened.

"_As _I was saying," Koenma interjected. "There is another far more important reason why I cannot allow you to quit."

"Why is that?"

"I received your bill this morning," Koenma said "from your sister. I'm afraid that this bill, along with the other two million yen I have already paid will have to be worked off.

"He's not your slave!" Hiei snapped.

"No, he isn't however; unless you all plan to pay it yourself I'm afraid that you are indebted to me."

Kurama chuckled, Yusuke snorted, Hiei made his customary "Hn." And Kuwabara's mouth dropped open.

"Two m-million yen? For me?"

"Yeah, they're all extortionists," Yusuke replied.

"Well, thanks man! I guess I do owe ya one."

"Yes, you do. Speaking of which…"

**Aw, wasn't that romantic? But good luck guys, I'm sure you'll have to put in some overtime to work off the debt!**

**This chapter was dedicated to my most loyal readers…**

**Time on my hands**

**Pyrosnightmare**

**Twistedmind29  
**

**And last but not least… Ms. 3.68 GPA!**

**Thanks EVERYONE for all the support!**


End file.
